EL COLECCIONISTA
by INDI02
Summary: Lo llamaban el Coleccionista, porque seguía el ritual de reunir a sus víctimas antes de deshacerse de ellas de la manera más atroz imaginable. La agente especial del FBI Bella Swan le había seguido la pista durante dos años, terminando por fin con aquel juego del gato y el ratón. Pero ahora James Witherdale se había fugado de la cárcel... SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO pasen y di
1. Chapter 1

HOLIS!

SE QUE HABÍA PROMETIDO SUBIR LAS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS DE LA LISTA, PERO ESTA ME PARECIÓ INTERESANTE, VAMOS A VER UNA BELLA NO TAN FRÁGIL POR ESO ME LLAMO LA ATENCIÓN LA HISTORIA QUERÍA DARLE UN DESCANSO A LA DAMISELA EN APUROS FRÁGIL ENAMORADA Y SUFRIDA. EN ESTA ES TODO LO CONTRARIO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

COMO SIEMPRE ACLARO QUE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL TRABAJO DE ADAPTARLA A NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS QUE COMO TODAS SABEN (QUIERO SUPONER JAJAJAJA!) PERTENECEN A Y LA HISTORIA A A. K., COMO SIEMPRE AL FINAL DARÉ EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL Y SU AUTORA...

CON USTEDES LA HISTORIA...

* * *

_**SUMMARY**_

_**Lo llamaban el Coleccionista, porque seguía el ritual de reunir a sus víctimas antes de deshacerse de ellas de la manera más atroz imaginable. La agente especial del FBI Bella Swan le había seguido la pista durante dos largos años, terminando por fin con aquel juego del gato y el ratón. Pero ahora James Witherdale se había fugado de la cárcel... y estaba preparando un nuevo juego para Bella Swan.**_

_**Desde que atrapara a James, había estado caminando sobre la cuerda floja, luchando contra sus pesadillas y la culpabilidad por no haber podido salvar a las víctimas. Ahora que James estaba de nuevo en libertad, la habían apartado del caso, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la volvieran a aceptar... Cuando el rastro de víctimas de James comenzó a apuntar cada vez más claramente a Bella, ésta fue incorporada de nuevo al caso bajo la supervisión del agente especial Edward Masen. Juntos tendrían que enfrentarse a una carrera contrarreloj para atrapar al asesino, que siempre iba un sangriento paso por delante. Pero Bella sentía que había llegado al límite. ¿Su deseo de detener a James Witherdale se había convertido en una cuestión de venganza personal? ¿Había cruzado la línea? Tal vez ése fuera el objetivo de James desde el principio... convertirla en un monstruo.**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

_**Centro de Detención del Condado de North Dade**_

_**Miami, Florida**_

_**Viernes, 31 de octubre. Fiesta de Halloween**_

Seth Clearwater se enjugó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. El tieso algodón del uniforme se le pegaba a la espalda, y sólo eran las nueve de la mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera aquel bochorno en octubre?

Él se había criado al norte de Hope, Minnesota. Allí, en su hogar, las riberas del lago Silver empezarían a cubrirse de hielo. Su padre estaría escribiendo sermones mientras observaba en el cielo el paso de los últimos ánsares rezagados. Seth se apartó el pelo sudoroso de la frente. Al pensar en su padre, recordó que tenía que cortárselo. Qué absurdo pararse a pensar en eso. Pero más absurdo aún era que aquello todavía avivara su nostalgia.

– ¿A qué jodido cabrón hay que llevar hoy?

Seth se sobresaltó al oír a su compañero. El lenguaje de Sam Ulei le provocó una mueca de disgusto, y miró al ex marine de ancho y redondeado torso para ver si lo había notado. No le apetecía que le echara otro sermón, y no porque no tuviera mucho que aprender de Sam

–Dicen que se llama Witherdale –se preguntó si Sam habría oído hablar de él. Parecía preocupado.

En el Centro de Detención del Condado de North Dade, Sam Ulei era en cierto modo una leyenda, y no sólo porque llevara veinticinco años en el cuerpo, sino porque había pasado casi todo ese tiempo trabajando en Starke, en el corredor de la muerte, y hasta en el Ala X. Seth había visto las cicatrices que habían dejado en el cuerpo de su compañero los motines de los presos que intentaban librarse de las celdas de castigo parecidas a ataúdes.

Vio que Sam se subía las mangas de la camisa sin molestarse en enrollarlas ni doblarlas, dejando al descubierto los antebrazos venosos y una de aquellas legendarias cicatrices. La cicatriz seccionaba por la mitad un tatuaje: una bailarina polinesia cuyo vientre presentaba ahora una dentada línea roja, como si la hubieran partido en dos. Sam aún podía hacerla bailar flexionando el brazo de modo que la mitad inferior de la bailarina se movía con un lento y provocativo contoneo, mientras que la otra mitad, la superior, permanecía inmóvil, desarticulada. Aquel tatuaje fascinaba a Seth; lo atraía y, al mismo tiempo, le repugnaba.

Su compañero subió con cuidado los estrechos peldaños de la cabina del furgón blindado y se retrepó al asiento derecho. Esa mañana parecía moverse más despacio que de costumbre, y Seth comprendió de inmediato que de nuevo tenía resaca. Seth se subió al asiento del conductor y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad fingiendo, como siempre, no notarlo.

– ¿Quién dices que es ese capullo? –preguntó Sam mientras, ávido por tomar un café, desenroscaba con sus dedos cortos y gruesos la tapa del termo. Seth quiso decirle que la cafeína sólo empeoraría su resaca, pero tras cuatro breves semanas en aquel puesto, sabía que a Sam Ulei era mejor no llevarle la contraria.

–Hoy nos toca la ruta de Brice y Webber.

–Joder, ¿y eso por qué?

–Webber tiene la gripe y Brice se rompió una mano anoche.

– ¿Y cómo coño se rompió una mano?

–Ni idea. Sólo sé que se la rompió. Creía que odiabas la monotonía de nuestra ruta de siempre. Y los atascos para llegar a los juzgados.

–Sí, bueno, pero más vale que no haya más papeleo –Sam se removió inquieto en el asiento, como si aquella amenaza de un cambio en su rutina lo llenara de impaciencia–. Si vamos a hacer la ruta de Brice y Webber, ese capullo irá a Glades, ¿no? Lo tendrán en régimen de aislamiento hasta la jodida vista. Eso significa que es un cabrón de cuidado y que no quieren tenerlo aquí, en este calabozo de mierda.

–Héctor dice que se llama James Witherdale. Dice que no es mal tipo. Muy inteligente y amable. Dice que hasta ha encontrado la salvación en Jesucristo.

Seth notó que Sam lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Giró la llave de contacto y, mientras dejaba que el furgón vibrara y retumbara al ponerse lentamente en marcha el motor, se preparó para recibir la andanada de sarcasmos de Sam y puso el aire acondicionado, que escupió sobre ellos un trallazo de aire caliente. Sam extendió el brazo y lo apagó.

–Dale tiempo al motor. Para qué queremos que nos dé el puto aire caliente en la cara.

Del sintió que se sonrojaba. Se preguntaba si alguna vez conseguiría ganarse el respeto de su compañero. Ignoró la exasperación que se agitaba en su interior y bajó la ventanilla. Sacó la hoja de ruta y anotó la lectura del cuentakilómetros y del indicador del combustible, dejando que la rutina ejerciera su efecto calmante sobre él.

–Espera un momento –dijo Sam–. ¿James Witherdale? He leído algo sobre ese tío en el _Miami Herald. _Los fibis lo llaman El Coleccionista.

– ¿Los fibis?

–Sí, los del FBI. Jesús, pero tú ¿es que no sabes nada?

Esta vez, Seth notó el escozor del sonrojo en sus orejas. Giró la cabeza y fingió revisar el retrovisor lateral.

–Ese tal Witherdale –continuó Sam– mató a puñaladas a tres o cuatro mujeres, y no sólo aquí, en Florida. Si dice que ha encontrado a Jesucristo, será porque no quiere que su puto trasero se fría en la silla eléctrica.

–La gente puede cambiar. ¿No crees? –Seth miró a Sam Su compañero tenía la frente perlada de sudor; sus ojos inyectados en sangre lo miraban con fijeza.

–Jesús, hijo. Apuesto a que todavía crees en Santa Claus –Sam sacudió la cabeza–. A uno no lo mandan a una prisión de máxima seguridad a la espera de juicio por encontrar al puto Jesucristo.

Sam se giró para mirar por la ventanilla y bebió un sorbo de café. Al hacerlo, no vio la mueca de disgusto de Seth. Este no podía evitarlo. Tras veintidós años de convivencia con su padre, un predicador, aquella mueca de repugnancia era una reacción automática, como rascarse un picor. A veces, lo hacía siquiera sin darse cuenta.

Seth se metió la hoja de ruta en el bolsillo lateral y puso el furgón en marcha. Observó la prisión de cemento por el retrovisor lateral. El sol caía a plomo sobre el patio, por el que deambulaban varios reclusos, pidiéndose cigarrillos los unos a los otros y aguantando el calor de la mañana. ¿Cómo podía gustarles estar allí fuera, sin una sola sombra? Añadió aquello a su lista de injusticias. Allá, en Minnesota, había luchado activamente a favor de la reforma carcelaria. Últimamente estaba demasiado ocupado con la mudanza y el inicio de su nuevo trabajo, pero aun así iba confeccionando una lista para cuando dispusiera de más tiempo. Poco a poco, iría batallando por causas como la eliminación del Ala X de la prisión de Starke.

Mientras se acercaban al último control, miró por el retrovisor. Se sobresaltó al descubrir que el preso lo estaba mirando fijamente. Lo único que veía a través de la ranura del grueso cristal eran unos penetrantes ojos negros que lo observaban con fijeza a través del espejo.

Seth percibió algo en los ojos del prisionero, y sintió que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. Había visto aquella mirada años antes, siendo un niño, una vez que acompañó a su padre en un viaje. Visitaron a un preso condenado al que el padre de Seth había conocido en una de sus reuniones de convivencia con los reclusos. Durante aquella visita, el preso le confesó las cosas horribles, inimaginables, que le había hecho a su propia familia antes de matarlos a todos: a su mujer, a sus cinco hijos y hasta al perro de la casa.

Los pormenores que Seth había oído aquel día, siendo un niño, se le habían grabado a fuego en la memoria. Pero lo que más lo había impresionado era el perverso placer que el preso parecía obtener al relatar cada detalle y observar el impacto que surtía sobre un niño de diez años. Seth veía esa misma mirada en los ojos del hombre que ocupaba la parte trasera del furgón blindado. Por primera vez en doce años, sintió que estaba mirando al mal directamente a los ojos.

Se obligó a apartar la vista y evitó la tentación de mirar atrás. Pasaron el último control y entraron en la autopista. Al salir a la carretera abierta, logró relajarse. Le gustaba conducir. Le daba tiempo para pensar. Pero al tomar velozmente un desvío a la izquierda, Sam, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, se alteró de pronto.

– ¿Adonde coño vas? La I-95 está en el otro sentido.

–Pensé que podíamos tomar un atajo. Por la autopista 45 hay menos tráfico, y el paisaje es mucho más bonito.

– ¡Y a mí qué me importa el puto paisaje!

–Se tarda una media hora menos. Entregaremos al recluso y tendremos media hora más para comer.

Sabía que su compañero no se opondría a que alargaran la hora de la comida. En realidad, confiaba en impresionar a Sam Y no se equivocó. Su compañero se reclinó en el asiento y se sirvió otra taza de café. Extendió un brazo y apretó el botón del aire acondicionado. Esta vez, el aire fresco comenzó a extenderse por la cabina, y Sam recompensó a Seth con una de sus raras sonrisas. Por fin había hecho algo bien. Seth se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se relajó.

Dejaron atrás el tráfico de Miami. Llevaban sólo treinta minutos en la carretera cuando en la parte trasera del furgón retumbó un golpe seco. Al principio, Del pensó que se había caído el silenciador del tubo de escape, pero los golpes continuaron. Procedían de la parte de atrás del furgón, pero de su interior, no de sus bajos. Sam aporreó con el puño la mampara de acero que había tras ellos.

– ¡Estate quieto, joder! –Se dio la vuelta y miró por el angosto rectángulo de cristal que separaba la cabina de la parte trasera–. No se ve una mierda.

El ruido iba creciendo y hacía vibrar sus asientos. A Seth le parecía que estaban golpeando los lados metálicos del furgón con un bate de béisbol. Lo cual, naturalmente, era absurdo. Era imposible que el preso dispusiera de algo remotamente parecido a un bate de béisbol. Sam se estremecía con cada golpe, sujetándose las sienes. Al mirarlo, Del vio que la bailarina polinesia contoneaba las caderas con cada puñetazo que su compañero daba a la mampara de acero.

– ¡Eh, vale ya! –gritó Seth, sumando su voz al estruendo que empezaba a producirle dolor de cabeza.

Estaba claro que el preso no había sido convenientemente inmovilizado y que estaba aporreando las paredes del furgón. Aun cuando el ruido no acabara por enloquecerlos durante el trayecto, el prisionero podía causarse graves heridas. Y Seth no quería cargar con la responsabilidad de entregar a un recluso magullado. Redujo la velocidad, apartó el furgón hacia el arcén de la carretera de dos carriles y paró.

– ¿Qué coño haces? –preguntó Sam

–No podemos seguir así el resto del viaje. Está claro que los chicos no lo han inmovilizado.

– ¿Y para qué, si ha encontrado a Jesucristo?

Seth se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Al bajarse del furgón, se le ocurrió pensar que no sabría qué hacer si el preso había conseguido liberar un brazo o una pierna de las correas de cuero.

–Espera, chaval –gritó Sam tras él, bajándose a trompicones de su asiento–. Ya me encargo yo de ese cabrón.

Sam tardó en rodear el furgón. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Del notó que se tambaleaba.

– ¡Todavía estás borracho!

–De eso nada.

Seth se acercó a la cabina y sacó el termo. Sam intentó arrebatárselo, pero Seth lo retiró. Quitó la tapa y al instante percibió el tufo a alcohol que despedía el café.

–Hijo de puta –sus palabras sorprendieron por igual a Sam y al propio Seth. Pero, en lugar de disculparse, arrojó el termo a lo lejos y lo vio reventar contra un poste cercano.

– ¡Joder! Ese era el único termo que tenía, chaval –Sam parecía a punto de arrojarse de cabeza a la cuneta cubierta de maleza para recuperar los fragmentos del termo. Pero, dándose la vuelta, se dirigió bamboleándose a la parte de atrás del furgón–. Vamos a callar a este cabrón.

Los golpes continuaban, cada vez más fuertes, haciendo zarandearse el furgón.

– ¿Tú crees que estás en condiciones? –preguntó Seth. Se sentía tan furioso y traicionado como para permitirse un pequeño sarcasmo.

–Que sí, joder. Yo ya callaba a cabrones como éste cuando tú todavía chupabas de la teta de tu madre –Sam echó mano al revólver reglamentario y luchó con el cierre de la funda antes de sacar la pistola.

Seth se preguntó cuánto alcohol tenía Sam Ulei en el cuerpo. ¿Sería capaz de apuntar con el arma? ¿Estaba ésta cargada? Hasta ese día, Brice y Webber se habían encargado de trasladar a los criminales más peligrosos haciendo el viaje hasta Glades y Charlotte, mientras que a Sam y a él les asignaban únicamente a ladrones de poca monta y a delincuentes de guante blanco a los que debían escoltar en sentido contrario, a los juzgados del condado en Miami. Del abrió el cierre de su pistolera. Le temblaba la mano; la culata del arma tenía un tacto extraño y repulsivo.

Los ruidos cesaron en cuanto Seth comenzó a abrir los cerrojos del pesado portón trasero. Miró a Sam, que permanecía de pie a su lado, con el revólver en alto. Seth advirtió enseguida el leve temblor de la mano de su compañero y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Tenía la espalda empapada; la frente le chorreaba. Bajo los sobacos, unas manchas húmedas se extendían por su antaño tieso uniforme. El corazón lo golpeaba contra las costillas y ahora, en medio de aquel silencio, se preguntaba si Sam podía oírlo.

Respiró hondo y apretó con fuerza el asa del cierre. Luego abrió de golpe la puerta, se hizo a un lado y dejó que Sam escudriñara el negro interior del furgón. Sam, de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos extendidos ante sí, sujetando con ambas manos la pistola, ladeó la cabeza, listo para apuntar.

Pero nada ocurrió. La puerta golpeó el lateral del furgón y rebotó un momento. La quietud que los rodeaba, el silencio de la carretera desierta, amplificó el ruido del metal contra el metal. Seth y Sam escrutaron la oscuridad, aguzando la vista para ver el banco esquinado en el que el preso solía sentarse, sujeto por gruesas correas que salían de la pared y el techo.

– ¿Qué demonios...? –Seth veía las correas de cuero cortadas, colgando de la pared del furgón.

– ¿Qué coño pasa aquí? –farfulló Sam acercándose lentamente al furgón abierto.

De pronto, una figura alta y oscura se arrojó sobre Sam y lo derribó. La pistola cayó al suelo. James Witherdale le clavó los dientes en la oreja como un perro rabioso. El grito de Sam descompuso a Seth. Quedó paralizado. Sus miembros se negaban a reaccionar. El corazón lo golpeaba contra el pecho. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Cuando al fin sacó el revólver, el preso ya se había levantado. Saltó hacia él y, dándole un topetazo, le clavó algo afilado, suave y duro en el estómago.

Seth sintió que el dolor estallaba de pronto, difundiéndose por su cuerpo. Tenía las manos flojas, y la pistola resbaló de sus dedos como agua. Se obligó a mirar los ojos de James Witherdale y al instante vio al mal mirándolo fijamente, negro y frío, una entidad en sí mismo. Sintió el aliento caliente del demonio en su rostro. Al bajar la mirada, vio la larga mano que aún sujetaba el cuchillo. Alzó los ojos a tiempo para ver la sonrisa de Witherdale al hundirle más profundamente la hoja.

Cayó de rodillas lentamente. Tenía la vista emborronada, pero vio que la alargada figura de aquel desconocido se descomponía en fragmentos. Vio el furgón y a Sam tendido en el suelo. Todo empezó a girar y a difuminarse. Luego cayó pesadamente contra el pavimento. Los vapores del asfalto recalentado traspasaban su espalda húmeda, pero más aún le ardían los costados. Un incendio incontrolado se extendía por su estómago, prendiendo fuego a todos sus órganos. Tendido de espaldas, no veía más que las nubes haciendo volutas sobre él: un blanco resplandeciente contra el sólido azul del cielo. El sol de la mañana lo cegaba. Qué hermoso era todo, sin embargo. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes en lo bello que era el cielo?

Tras él, un único disparo rompió el silencio. Seth logró esbozar una débil sonrisa. Al fin. No podía verlo, pero al fin el bueno de Sam, la leyenda, había intervenido. El alcohol sólo lo había entumecido momentáneamente.

Seth se incorporó un poco para mirar la herida de su estómago. Lo sorprendió encontrarse de pronto mirando una talla ensangrentada de Cristo. El cuchillo que había hecho que sus entrañas se derramaran sobre la carretera desierta era en realidad un crucifijo de caoba. De pronto dejó de sentir el dolor. Debía de ser una buena señal. Tal vez se pusiera bien.

–Eh, Sam –gritó, apoyando la cabeza en el pavimento. Seguía sin ver a su compañero tras él–. Mi padre hará un sermón sobre esto cuando le diga que me han pinchado con un crucifijo.

Una sombra larga y negra cubrió el cielo.

De nuevo, Seth se descubrió mirando aquellos ojos oscuros y vacíos. James Witherdale, aquel hombre fibroso y recio de rasgos angulosos, se cernía sobre él, alto y erguido. Del pensó en un buitre inmóvil, con las negras alas pacientemente pegadas a los costados, ladeando la cabeza, observando, esperando a que su presa dejara de debatirse y cediera a lo inevitable. Luego, Witherdale sonrió, como si lo complaciera lo que veía. Alzó la pistola de Sam y apuntó a la cabeza de Seth.

–No le dirás nada a tu padre –dijo con voz profunda y calma–. Mejor díselo a san Pedro.

El metal traspasó el cráneo de Seth. Un estallido de luz brillante se mezcló en un torbellino con un océano azul, amarillo y blanco y, luego, finalmente, negro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**COMO SIEMPRE ACLARO QUE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL TRABAJO DE ADAPTARLA A NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS QUE COMO TODAS SABEN (QUIERO SUPONER JAJAJAJA!) PERTENECEN A Y LA HISTORIA A A. K., COMO SIEMPRE AL FINAL DARÉ EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL Y SU AUTORA...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**Virginia Nororiental (afueras de Washington, D. C.)**_

_**Viernes, 27 de marzo. Cinco meses después**_

Bella Swan se agitaba y removía, intentando ponerse cómoda, hasta que comprendió que había vuelto a quedarse dormida en la tumbona. Tenía la piel húmeda de sudor y le dolían las costillas. El aire en la habitación, caliente y enrarecido, le dificultaba la respiración. Trastabilló en la oscuridad buscando a tientas la lámpara de latón. Apretó el interruptor, pero no se encendió. ¡Maldición! Odiaba despertarse en la oscuridad. Normalmente tomaba precauciones para evitarlo.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron lentamente a la oscuridad y, aguzándose, buscaron detrás y alrededor de las pilas de cajas que se había pasado todo el día embalando. Evidentemente, Jacob no se había molestado en volver. Su estrepitosa entrada la habría despertado. Mejor que no hubiera vuelto. Sus accesos de ira sólo conseguirían molestar a los operarios de la mudanza.

Intentó levantarse de la tumbona, pero se detuvo al notar un agudo dolor en el abdomen. Se llevó la mano a aquel punto y cerró el puño como si así pudiera contener el dolor y evitar que se extendiera. Notaba en los dedos algo cálido y pegajoso que traspasaba la camiseta. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Levantó lentamente el bajo de la camiseta y hasta en la oscuridad pudo verlo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sintió que le acometía una náusea. Una incisión que comenzaba bajo su pecho izquierdo le cruzaba el abdomen. Sangraba y, empapando la camiseta, goteaba sobre la tela de la tumbona.

Bella se levantó de un salto. Se cubrió la herida apretando contra ella la camiseta, confiando en que dejara de sangrar. Tenía que llamar al 911. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el teléfono? ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? La cicatriz tenía más de ocho meses y, sin embargo, sangraba tan profusamente como el día en que James Witherdale la rajó.

Tiró las cajas, buscando a ciegas. Las solapas de cartón se abrieron, desparramando fotografías forenses, artículos de aseo, recortes de periódico, bragas y calcetines, lanzando fragmentos de su vida al suelo y las paredes. Todo lo que había embalado con sumo cuidado de pronto voló, rodó, se deslizó y se estrelló a su alrededor.

Entonces oyó un gemido.

Se detuvo y escuchó, intentando contener el aliento. Su pulso ya se había acelerado. Calma. Debía tranquilizarse. Se giró lentamente, ladeó la cabeza y aguzó el oído. Recorrió a tientas la superficie del escritorio, la mesa baja, la estantería. ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde demonios había puesto el revólver?

Al fin distinguió la funda tirada al pie de la tumbona. Naturalmente, lo había dejado a mano mientras dormía.

El gemido se hizo más intenso: un quejido agudo, como el de un animal herido. ¿O era un truco?

Bella regresó a tientas a la tumbona y, aguzando la vista, miró a su alrededor. El sonido procedía de la cocina. De allí salía también un hedor repugnante. Recogió la pistolera y se acercó de puntillas a la cocina. Cuanto más se acercaba, más fácil le era reconocer aquel olor. Era sangre. El hedor acre penetraba en sus fosas nasales y le quemaba los pulmones. Aquella fetidez sólo podía proceder de ingentes cantidades de sangre.

Se agachó y cruzó la puerta sigilosamente. A pesar de que el olor la había puesto sobre aviso, gimió al verlo. La sangre chorreaba por las blancas paredes de la cocina iluminada por la luna y cubría el suelo de baldosas. Estaba en todas partes, extendida por las superficies de la encimera, chorreando por los electrodomésticos. En el rincón más alejado se hallaba de pie James Witherdale. Su sombra espigada se cernía sobre una mujer que gemía, puesta de rodillas.

Bella sintió que empezaba a erizársele la piel por la nuca. Cielo santo, ¿cómo había entrado en su casa? Y, sin embargo, no la sorprendía verlo allí. ¿Acaso no aguardaba su llegada? ¿No había estado esperando aquel momento?

Witherdale agarró a la mujer del pelo con una mano y con la otra acercó un cuchillo de carnicero a su garganta. Bella contuvo un gemido. Aún no la había visto. Se apretó contra la pared, entre las sombras.

«Tranquila». «Calma», se repetía como un mantra silencioso. Se había preparado para aquel instante. Hacía meses que lo temía, que soñaba con él, que lo deseaba. No era momento de permitir que el miedo desbaratara su resolución. Se apoyó contra la pared para apuntalar su posición aunque le dolía la espalda y le temblaban las rodillas. Desde aquel ángulo, dispararía limpiamente. Pero sabía que sólo podría disparar una vez. Con una vez, bastaría.

Bella echó mano a la funda, buscando la pistola. Estaba vacía. ¿Cómo era posible? Se giró y palpó el suelo. ¿Se le había caído? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Entonces, de improviso, comprendió que su reacción asustada la había puesto al descubierto. Al alzar la mirada, vio que la mujer extendía la mano hacia ella, suplicándole. Pero Bella miró más allá de ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de James Witherdale. Él sonrió. Luego, con un rápido y suave movimiento, seccionó la garganta de la mujer.

– ¡No!

Bella se despertó con una violenta sacudida y estuvo a punto de caerse de la tumbona. Tanteó el suelo ansiosamente. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Estaba empapada en sudor. Encontró la funda de la pistola, sacó el arma y, levantándose de un salto, se giró a un lado y a otro con los brazos extendidos, lista para acribillar a balazos las cajas apiladas. La luz del sol, que apenas comenzaba a filtrarse en la habitación, le bastó para cerciorarse de que estaba sola.

Se dejó caer en la tumbona. Aferrada aún a la pistola, se enjugó el sudor de la frente y desarraigó el sueño de sus ojos con dedos temblorosos. Dudando todavía de que hubiera sido un sueño, se subió el bajo de la camiseta y se giró para mirar el brutal corte que cruzaba su abdomen. Sí, la cicatriz, aquel suave pliegue de carne, seguía allí. Pero no, no sangraba.

Se recostó en la tumbona y se pasó los dedos por el pelo corto y revuelto. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportando las pesadillas? Hacía más de ocho meses que James Witherdale la había atrapado en una fábrica abandonada, en Miami. Llevaba dos años tras él, estudiando sus pautas de comportamiento, analizando sus hábitos depravados, practicando autopsias a los cadáveres que dejaba tras de sí y descifrando los extraños mensajes del juego macabro que él solo había decidido que jugaran los dos. Pero aquella calurosa noche de agosto, él había ganado: la había acorralado y la había obligado a mirar. No tenía intención de matarla. Sólo quería que mirara.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, deseando ahuyentar aquellas imágenes. Sabía que podía mantenerlas a raya mientras permaneciera despierta. James Witherdale había sido capturado esa sangrienta noche de agosto, sólo para escapar de prisión el día de Halloween. El jefe de Bella, el director adjunto del FBI Carlisle Cullen, la había sacado inmediatamente del caso. Bella era uno de los mejores criminalistas del cuerpo y, sin embargo, Cullen la había puesto tras una mesa. La había condenado a dar conferencias sobre seguridad, como si el más absoluto aburrimiento fuera de algún modo un escudo protector contra aquel demente. Para ella, era más bien un castigo. Un castigo que no creía merecer.

Se levantó y al instante notó, enojada, que le flaqueaban las rodillas. Pasó entre el barullo de cajas y se acercó al aparador del rincón. Miró el reloj del escritorio y vio que faltaban aún dos horas para que llegaran los de la mudanza. Dejó la pistola a mano, rebuscó en el aparador y sacó una botella de whisky escocés. Al servirse un vaso, notó que ya no le temblaban tanto las manos y que su ritmo cardíaco se había acompasado.

En ese instante oyó un agudo gemido proveniente de la cocina. ¡Dios! Se hundió las uñas en el brazo y sintió su aguijoneo, pero saber que esta vez estaba despierta no consiguió calmarla. Asió la pistola y trató de controlar el temblor de su pulso, que ya se había desbocado. Se acercó a la cocina pegándose a la pared, intentando aguzar el oído y olfateando el aire. El gemido cesó cuando llegó a la puerta.

Se preparó, afianzó los brazos y los acercó al pecho. Su dedo presionó levemente el gatillo. Esta vez, estaba preparada. Respiró hondo, irrumpió en la cocina y apuntó directamente a la espalda de Jacob. Él se giró, dejando caer la lata de café recién abierta, y saltó hacia atrás al tiempo que ésta se estrellaba contra el suelo.

– ¡Maldita sea, Bella! –sólo llevaba puestos unos calzoncillos de seda. Tenía el pelo negro, normalmente repeinado, de punta, y parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama.

–Perdona –dijo Bella, intentando ansiosamente que el pánico no aflorara a su voz–. Anoche no te oí entrar –se metió la Smith &Wesson del calibre 38 en la parte de atrás de la cinturilla de los vaqueros con un ademán espontáneo y natural, como si aquello formara parte de la rutina de cada mañana.

–No quise despertarte –farfulló él con los dientes apretados. Había empuñado ya un cepillo y un recogedor y estaba barriendo aquel pequeño desaguisado. Recogió cuidadosamente la lata, rescatando la mayor cantidad posible de su café de gourmet–. Cualquier día me vas a pegar un tiro por error, Bella –entonces se detuvo y la miró–. O quizá no sería por error.

Ella ignoró su sarcasmo y pasó a su lado. En el fregadero se mojó la cara y la nuca con agua fría, confiando en que Jacob no notara que aún le temblaban las manos. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. Jacob sólo veía lo que quería ver.

–Lo siento –dijo de nuevo, dándole la espalda–. Esto no ocurriría si hubiéramos puesto un sistema de alarma.

–Y no necesitaríamos un sistema de alarma si dejaras tu trabajo.

Bella estaba cansada de aquella vieja discusión. Tomó una bayeta y limpió los posos de café de la encimera.

–Yo nunca te pediría que dejaras de ser abogado, Jacob.

–No es lo mismo.

–Ser abogado significa para ti lo mismo que para mí ser agente del FBI.

–Pero a mí no me apuñalan, ni han estado a punto de matarme por ser abogado. Ni tengo que andar de puntillas por mi propia casa con una pistola cargada y casi pegarle un tiro a mi cónyuge –devolvió el cepillo a su sitio y cerró el armario.

–Bueno, supongo que de eso no tendrás que volver a preocuparte a partir de hoy –dijo ella suavemente.

Jacob se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella y por un instante pareció triste, casi arrepentido. Luego apartó la mirada y agarró la bayeta que Bella había dejado a un lado. Limpió la encimera con movimientos cuidadosos y deliberados, como si ella lo hubiera defraudado hasta en aquella tarea insignificante.

– ¿Cuándo llegan los de United? –preguntó él como si hubieran organizado juntos la mudanza.

Ella miró el reloj de pared.

–A las ocho. Pero al final no he llamado a United.

–Bella, con las empresas de mudanzas hay que andarse con mucho ojo. Te pueden estafar. Deberías saber que... –se detuvo de pronto, recordando que aquello ya no era asunto suyo–. En fin, haz lo que quieras –comenzó a llenar la cafetera con cucharadas precisas, niveladas, y frunció los labios para contener la reprimenda que, en otras circunstancias, habría desatado sobre ella.

Bella lo observaba prediciendo todos sus gestos. Sabía que llenaría el recipiente de la cafetera hasta la marca de las tres tazas y que lo alzaría hasta el nivel de los ojos para comprobar que la medida era la exacta. Conocía bien aquella rutina cotidiana, y sin embargo se preguntaba cuándo se habían convertido en extraños. Después de casi diez años de matrimonio, ni siquiera se concedían el uno al otro los cumplidos de la amistad. Por el contrario, cada una de sus conversaciones parecía darse con los dientes apretados.

Bella se dio la vuelta y volvió al cuarto de estar, confiando sin convicción en que Jacob no la siguiera. Esta vez, no. No podría soportar aquel día si él continuaba poniéndole mala cara o, aún peor, si recurría a decirle que todavía la quería. Aquellas palabras debían haber sido un consuelo; sin embargo, habían llegado a convertirse en un afilado puñal, sobre todo cuando Jacob añadía tras ellas: «Si me quisieras, dejarías tu trabajo».

Regresó al aparador de los licores, donde había dejado su vaso de whisky. El sol apenas se había alzado, pero ella necesitaba ya su dosis diaria de coraje líquido para encarar el día. Su madre estaría orgullosa. Al fin tenían algo en común.

Observó la habitación mientras bebía. ¿Era posible que aquellas cajas apiladas fueran la suma de su existencia? Se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiendo el agotamiento que parecía haberse instalado permanentemente en sus huesos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no dormía una noche entera? ¿Cuándo se había sentido segura por última vez? Estaba harta de sentirse atrapada al borde de un precipicio, cada vez más cerca de la caída.

El director adjunto Cullen se engañaba si creía que podía protegerla. Él no podía ahuyentar sus pesadillas, y no había ningún lugar donde pudiera mandarla lejos del alcance de James Witherdale. Bella sabía que, tarde o temprano, Witherdale iría tras ella. Habían pasado cinco meses desde su huida, pero aun así Bella lo sabía con toda certeza. Tal vez pasara un mes, o cinco. No importaba cuánto tiempo transcurriera. Witherdale iría por ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**COMO SIEMPRE ACLARO QUE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL TRABAJO DE ADAPTARLA A NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS QUE COMO TODAS SABEN (QUIERO SUPONER JAJAJAJA!) PERTENECEN A Y LA HISTORIA A A. K., COMO SIEMPRE AL FINAL DARÉ EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL Y SU AUTORA...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Alice Brandon deseó haberse puesto otros zapatos. Aquéllos tenían los tacones demasiado altos y la apretaban. Caminaba por la acera sinuosa con todos los sentidos puestos en no caerse, fingiéndose mientras tanto ajena a las miradas que la seguían. Los empleados de la mudanza habían dejado de descargar el camión en cuanto vieron su Miata negro pararse junto a la acera. Los módulos de un sofá permanecían alzados en el aire. Las poleas estaban en suspenso. Las cajas eran ignoradas mientras los hombres sudorosos, con sus uniformes azules, permanecían quietos, mirándola.

Alice odiaba llamar la atención y temía los silbidos lobunos de los hombres. Sobre todo, en aquel vecindario de clase alta en cuyo silencio, semejante al de un templo, sonarían aún más obscenos.

Aquello era ridículo; la blusa de seda se le pegaba al cuerpo, y la piel se le erizaba. Ella no era llamativa, ni guapa. En todo caso, tenía una figura decente que le costaba muchas horas de sudor en el gimnasio, y aun así tenía que controlar férreamente su debilidad por las hamburguesas con queso. No era precisamente una de esas chicas que aparecían en el póster central del _Playboy, _de modo que ¿por qué se sentía de pronto desnuda a pesar de ir vestida con un recatado traje chaqueta?

No era por culpa de los hombres. Ni siquiera eran sus miradas instintivas lo que la turbaba, sino su propio reflejo involuntario de exhibirse ante ellos. Al igual que el olor de los cigarrillos y el whisky, aquella insidiosa costumbre le recordaba su pasado, y, en cuanto se descuidaba, se sorprendía pensando en las canciones de Elvis en una máquina de discos, seguidas casi siempre de una habitación en un hotel barato.

Pero de eso hacía una eternidad; ciertamente, demasiados años como para hacerla tropezar ahora. A fin de cuentas, iba camino de convertirse en una próspera mujer de negocios. Así pues, ¿por qué demonios la atenazaba el pasado de aquel modo? ¿Y cómo era posible que algo tan inofensivo como unas cuantas miradas indiscretas de hombres a los que no conocía pudiera desbaratar su aplomo y hacer que se cuestionara la respetabilidad que tanto le había costado ganar? Aquellas miradas la hacían sentirse como una impostora. Como si, de nuevo, pretendiera ser lo que no era. Cuando al fin llegó ante la entrada principal, tenía ganas de darse la vuelta y huir. Pero respiró hondo y llamó a la pesada puerta de roble, que alguien se había dejado entreabierta.

–Adelante –dijo enérgicamente una voz de mujer tras la puerta.

Alice encontró a Bella Swan delante del panel de botones y luces parpadeantes del sistema de seguridad recién instalado en la casa.

–Ah, hola, señorita Brandon. ¿Se nos olvidó firmar algún papel? –Bella se limitó a mirar a Alice mientras pulsaba los botones del pequeño tablero y continuaba programando la alarma.

–Por favor, llámeme Alice –vaciló un momento, por si acaso Bella quería hacerle el mismo ofrecimiento, pero no la sorprendió su silencio. Sabía que Bella no era antipática; simplemente, prefería mantener las distancias. Alice podía ponerse en su lugar; entendía su actitud, y la respetaba–. No, no hay más papeles. Se lo prometo. Sabía que hoy era la gran mudanza. Sólo quería ver cómo iba todo.

–Eche un vistazo por ahí. Yo casi he acabado con esto.

Alice cruzó el vestíbulo y entró en el cuarto de estar. El sol de la tarde llenaba la habitación, pero por suerte las ventanas estaban abiertas y una brisa fresca del sur desalojaba el aire caliente y enrarecido. Alice se secó la frente, molesta al encontrarla húmeda, y observó a su clienta por el rabillo del ojo.

Sí, aquella mujer sí que merecía que los hombres se la comieran con los ojos. Alice sabía que debía de tener más o menos su misma edad: poco más de treinta años. Pero, desprovista de los severos trajes que solía llevar, Bella podía pasar fácilmente por una estudiante universitaria. Vestida con una vieja camiseta de la Universidad de Virginia y unos vaqueros gastados, lograba ocultar su atlética figura. Poseía una belleza natural imposible de fabricar con artificios. Su tez era lisa y blanca. Su pelo castaño y largo brillaba dejando ver unos reflejos rojizos, pese a estar revuelto y enredado. Tenía los ojos de un hermoso color marrón y altos pómulos por los que Alice habría matado. Sin embargo, Alice sabía que los hombres que momentos antes se había detenido en sus pasos para mirarla, no osarían hacer lo mismo con Bella Swan aunque quisieran y, sin duda, les costara un gran esfuerzo.

Sí, aquella mujer tenía algo. Algo que Alice ya había notado el día que se conocieron. No podía describirlo con precisión. Era su porte, ese modo de parecer a veces completamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. El modo en que parecía ignorar por entero el efecto que causaba sobre los otros. Era algo que invocaba (no, que exigía) respeto. A pesar de sus trajes de diseño y de su lujoso coche, Alice nunca podría incorporar esa habilidad, ese talento suyo. Y, sin embargo, pese a todas sus diferencias, Alice había sentido una inmediata afinidad respecto a Bella Swan. Las dos parecían muy solas.

–Perdone –dijo Bella finalmente acercándose a ella. Alice se había aproximado a las ventanas que daban al jardín trasero–. Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche –explicó–, y quiero asegurarme de que la alarma esté a punto.

–Por supuesto –Alice asintió y sonrió.

Bella se había mostrado más preocupada por el sistema de seguridad que por los metros cuadrados o el precio de las casas que Alice le había enseñado. Al principio, ésta lo atribuyó a la naturaleza de su profesión. Los agentes del FBI eran sin duda más sensibles a los asuntos de seguridad que el comprador medio. Pero Alice había visto en los ojos de Bella una mirada, un atisbo de algo que parecía fragilidad. No podía evitar preguntarse de qué quería guardarse aquella mujer segura de sí misma e independiente. A pesar de que permanecían la una junto a la otra, Bella parecía hallarse muy lejos; observaba el jardín trasero como una mujer que buscara y esperara a un intruso, y no como la nueva propietaria de una casa que admirara la vegetación.

Alice recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Había numerosas cajas apiladas, pero muy pocos muebles. Tal vez los operarios acabaran de empezar a meter las cosas más pesadas. Se preguntó qué habría podido sacar Bella del piso que compartía con su marido. Sabía que los trámites del divorcio se estaban complicando. Aunque, por supuesto, su clienta no se lo había contado.

Todo cuanto Alice sabía de Bella Swan procedía de una amiga común, la abogada de Bella, quien le había recomendado a ésta los servicios de Alice. Era aquella amiga común, Rosalie Hale, quien le había hablado a Alice del marido de Bella Swan, un abogado amargado, y le había contado que Bella necesitaba invertir en una buena propiedad inmobiliaria, o se arriesgaba a compartir (o quizá incluso a perder) una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero que figuraba a su nombre. En realidad, Bella Swan no le había confiado nada a Alice, más allá de las formalidades necesarias para cumplimentar la transacción. Alice se preguntaba si el mutismo y la reserva de Bella eran un imperativo de su profesión que había transferido asimismo a su vida privada.

En cualquier caso, no la molestaba. Alice estaba acostumbrada a lo contrario. Normalmente, sus clientes le contaban sus vidas con pelos y señales. Ser agente inmobiliario era en cierto modo como ser barman. Tal vez su agitado pasado fuera un buen bagaje, después de todo. Ella, desde luego, no se lo tomaba como algo personal. Por el contrario, comprendía la actitud de Bella. Era así justamente como ella manejaba su propia vida, sus propios secretos. Sí, cuanta menos gente supiera de su vida, tanto mejor.

– ¿Conoce ya a sus nuevos vecinos?

–Aún no –respondió Bella mientras miraba los enormes pinos que bordeaban su propiedad como una fortaleza–. Sólo a esa mujer a la que vimos la semana pasada.

–Ah, sí, Irina... eh... No me acuerdo de su apellido. Normalmente soy muy buena con los nombres.

–Endicott –dijo Bella sin esfuerzo.

–Parecía muy simpática –añadió Alice, aunque, por lo que había vislumbrado durante aquella breve presentación, se preguntaba cómo encajaría la agente especial Swan en aquel vecindario de médicos, congresistas, profesores universitarios y sus respectivas esposas, amas de casa llenas de prejuicios sociales. Recordaba haber visto a Irina Endicott salir a correr con su blanquísimo labrador, ataviada con un chándal de diseño, unas costosas zapatillas y ni uno solo de sus rubios cabellos fuera de su sitio, ni una gota de sudor en la frente. Y, en cambio, allí estaba la agente Swan, con una camiseta dada de sí, unos vaqueros gastados y un par de converse negras que debería haber tirado hacía años.

Dos hombres se abrieron paso rezongando por la entrada principal con un enorme escritorio de cierre abatible. Bella fijó de inmediato su atención en el escritorio, que parecía increíblemente pesado y quizá también muy antiguo.

– ¿Dónde ponemos esto, señora?

–Allí, junto a la pared.

– ¿Lo quiere centrado?

–Sí, por favor.

Bella Swan no apartó los ojos de los dos hombres hasta que el mueble fue cuidadosamente depositado en el suelo.

– ¿Así está bien?

–Perfecto.

Los dos hombres parecieron complacidos. El más mayor sonrió. El más alto y delgado evitó mirar a las mujeres y se encorvó, no por cansancio, sino como si se avergonzara de ser tan alto. Quitaron la cinta de embalar y retiraron los protectores de plástico de los muchos picos del mueble. El alto probó los cajones y se detuvo de repente, apartando la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

–Eh... señora, ¿sabe usted que tiene esto aquí?

Bella cruzó la habitación y miró dentro del cajón. Extendió la mano y sacó una pistola negra guardada en una especie de funda.

–Lo siento. No me acordaba de ésta.

¿De ésta? Alice se preguntó cuántas armas tenía guardadas la agente Swan. Tal vez su obsesión por la seguridad fuera un tanto excesiva, incluso para un miembro del FBI.

–Acabaremos enseguida –le dijo el hombre mayor, y salió tras su compañero como si no hubiera nada anormal en almacenar pistolas cargadas en una casa.

– ¿Va a venir alguien a ayudarla a desembalar? –preguntó Alice para disimular el desagrado, la desconfianza que le producían las armas. No, ¿por qué engañarse? Era algo más que simple desagrado: era auténtico miedo.

–No hace falta. No tengo casi nada.

Alice miró a su alrededor y, cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella, vio que Bella la estaba observando. Notó que le ardían las mejillas. Se sentía como si la hubiera pillado en falta, pues eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando: que Bella Swan no tenía casi nada. ¿Cómo iba a llenar las inmensas habitaciones de aquella mansión Tudor de dos plantas?

–Sólo estaba... Bueno, recuerdo que mencionó que su madre vive en Richmond –intentó explicarle Alice.

–Sí, así es –dijo Bella de un modo que convenció a Alice de que no seguirían hablando de aquel tema.

–En fin, le dejo que siga con su trabajo –de pronto, Alice se sintió azorada y deseó escapar de allí–. Yo tengo que acabar con el papeleo.

Le tendió la mano y Bella se la estrechó educadamente, con una firmeza que de nuevo sorprendió a Alice. Aquella mujer rezumaba fortaleza y confianza en sí misma, pero, a menos que todo fueran imaginaciones de Alice, su obsesión por la seguridad procedía de una cierta fragilidad, de un miedo profundamente arraigado. Después de tantos años enfrentándose a sus propias debilidades y miedos, Alice era capaz de percibirlos en los demás.

–Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, por favor, no dude en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

–Gracias, Alice. Lo haré.

Pero Alice sabía que no lo haría.

Mientras sacaba el coche marcha atrás, se preguntó si la agente especial Bella Swan era simplemente una mujer cautelosa o una paranoica, una persona sensata u obsesiva. Al llegar a la esquina del cruce, reparó en una furgoneta aparcada junto a la acera, algo extraño en aquel vecindario en el que las casas, apartadas de la calle, tenían largos caminos de entrada en los que podían aparcarse varios coches.

El hombre de gafas oscuras y uniforme sentado tras el volante parecía absorto en el periódico. Alice pensó de inmediato que era extraño leer el periódico con las gafas de sol puestas, sobre todo teniendo el sol de espaldas. Al pasar a su lado, reconoció el logotipo pintado en un lateral de la furgoneta: Compañía Telefónica de Bell Nororiental. Aquello le pareció extraño. ¿Qué hacía aquel tipo tan lejos de su demarcación? Luego, de pronto se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír. Tal vez la paranoia de su clienta fuera contagiosa.

Sacudió la cabeza, salió a la carretera y abandonó aquel recóndito barrio para regresar a su oficina. Al mirar hacia atrás, hacia las majestuosas casas resguardadas entre inmensos robles, cornejos y ejércitos de pinos, Alice confió en que Bella Swan pudiera al fin sentirse segura.


	4. Chapter 4

_**COMO SIEMPRE ACLARO QUE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL TRABAJO DE ADAPTARLA A NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS QUE COMO TODAS SABEN (QUIERO SUPONER JAJAJAJA!) PERTENECEN A Y LA HISTORIA A A. K., COMO SIEMPRE AL FINAL DARÉ EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL Y SU AUTORA...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Bella sostenía en equilibrio las cajas que llenaban sus brazos. Como de costumbre, llevaba más de las que le permitían sus fuerzas. Buscó a tientas el picaporte que no veía, pero renunció a dejar las cajas en el suelo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía tantos discos y libros si no disponía de tiempo para escuchar música, ni para leer?

Los empleados de la mudanza se habían ido al fin tras la intensa búsqueda de una caja perdida o, como decían ellos, extraviada. Bella odiaba pensar que se la hubieran dejado en el piso, pero menos aún le gustaba la idea de pedirle a Jacob que la buscara. Su marido le recordaría que debería haberle hecho caso y haber contratado a la empresa de mudanzas United. Y, conociendo a Jacob, si la caja seguía en el piso, no estaría a salvo de su curiosidad y de su rabia. Bella se lo imaginaba arrancando la cinta de embalar como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro escondido, y tal vez para él lo fuera. Porque, naturalmente, era la caja en la que había guardado las cosas que no permitía que nadie viera, cosas como su diario, su agenda de servicio y sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Había registrado el maletero de su coche, rebuscando entre las pocas cajas que había llevado ella misma. Pero aquellas eran las últimas. Quizá fuera cierto que los operarios habían extraviado la caja. Esperaba que así fuera. Intentó no preocuparse, no pensar en lo agotador que era estar alerta las veinticuatro horas del día, mirando constantemente a su espalda.

Apoyó las cajas en el pasamanos, sosteniéndolas en equilibro contra la cadera, y se tocó los músculos agarrotados de la nuca. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos escudriñaban a su alrededor. Cielos, ¿por qué no podía relajarse y disfrutar de la primera noche en su nueva casa? ¿Por qué no fijaba su atención en cosas sencillas, en cosas insignificantes y cotidianas, como el repentino apetito que tenía, tan raro en ella?

De pronto la boca se le hizo agua al pensar en una pizza, y al instante se prometió darse el lujo de pedir una. Hacía tiempo que había perdido el apetito, y aquel súbito antojo era una novedad de la que debía alegrarse. Sí, se atiborraría de pizza con una fuerte y especiada salsa de tomate, pimientos verdes y extra de queso. No sin antes beber varios litros de agua.

La camiseta se le adhería a la piel. Antes de pedir la pizza, se daría una rápida ducha de agua fría. La señorita Brandon, Alice, había prometido llamar a las compañías de suministros. Ahora Bella lamentaba no haberse cerciorado de que, en efecto, lo había hecho. Detestaba depender de los demás, y últimamente parecía necesitar a mucha gente, desde operarios de mudanzas a agentes inmobiliarios, pasando por abogados y banqueros. Con un poco de suerte, habría agua. Hasta el momento, Alice había cumplido siempre su palabra. A decir verdad, no había razón para empezar a dudar de ella. Aquella mujer se había desvivido porque la venta, un tanto precipitada, transcurriera sin contratiempos.

Bella apoyó las cajas sobre el otro lado de la cadera. Encontró a tientas el picaporte. Empujó la puerta y entró maniobrando cuidadosamente, pero aun así varios compactos y algunos libros cayeron en el umbral. Se inclinó un poco para mirar hacia abajo y vio a Frank Sinatra sonriéndole a través de su agrietada ventana de plástico. Aquel disco se lo había regalado Jacob por su cumpleaños varios años antes, a pesar de que sabía que ella odiaba a Sinatra. ¿Por qué aquel regalo le parecía de pronto una especie de profético microcosmos de todo su matrimonio?

Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando aquella idea. El recuerdo de su breve conversación de esa mañana seguía fresco e insidioso en su memoria. Afortunadamente, él se había ido a trabajar temprano, rezongando sobre las obras de la autopista interestatal. Pero esa noche se tomaría una pequeña revancha fisgando en las pertenencias íntimas de Bella. Pensaría que estaba en su derecho. Legalmente, Bella era todavía su mujer, y ella había renunciado hacía tiempo a discutir con él cuando se comportaba como un picapleitos.

En el interior de su nueva casa, los suelos de madera recién barnizados relucían al sol del atardecer. Bella se había asegurado de que no hubiera ni una sola alfombra en toda la casa. Los revestimientos de los suelos amortiguaban fácilmente las pisadas. La pared de ventanales, en cambio, la había seducido pese a ser una pesadilla para su seguridad. Sí, ni siquiera los agentes del FBI eran siempre pragmáticos. No obstante, cada hoja de ventana estaba montada sobre un marco tan estrecho que por él no habría podido pasar ni el mismísimo Houdini. Las ventanas del dormitorio eran otro cantar, pero alcanzar el segundo piso desde el exterior requeriría una larga escalera. Además, Bella se había asegurado de que los sistemas de alarma, tanto interior como exterior, rivalizaran con los de Fort Knox.

El cuarto de estar se abría hacia un solario acristalado. Allí las ventanas se extendían desde el techo casi hasta el suelo y, aunque eran también angostas, formaban tres de las cuatro paredes de la estancia. El solario se adentraba y miraba hacia el frondoso jardín trasero: un país de hadas, boscoso y colorido, con cerezos y manzanos en flor, recios cornejos y un manto de tulipanes, narcisos y azafrán. Bella soñaba con un jardín como aquél desde que tenía doce años.

En aquel tiempo, cuando su madre y ella se mudaron a Richmond, sólo podían permitirse un apartamento en un tercer piso, diminuto y sofocante, en el que apestaba a aire rancio, a humo de tabaco y al sudor de los desconocidos a los que su madre invitaba a pasar la noche. Aquella casa se parecía más a la que Bella recordaba de su verdadera infancia, su casa de Wisconsin, en la que habían vivido hasta la muerte de su padre, antes de que Bella se viera obligada a madurar a marchas forzadas y se convirtiera en la guardiana de su madre. Durante años, había anhelado un lugar como aquél, donde abundaran el aire fresco y los espacios abiertos, pero, ante todo, la soledad.

El jardín posterior bajaba en suave pendiente hasta una densa arboleda que bordeaba un empinado risco. A sus pies corría sobre las rocas un riachuelo de escasa profundidad. Desde la casa, el riachuelo era invisible, pero Bella lo había recorrido palmo a palmo. Aquel pequeño cauce de agua hacía que se sintiera segura, como si fuera el foso de su castillo. Ofrecía a la casa un límite natural, una barrera perfecta reforzada por una hilera de inmensos pinos tiesos como centinelas hombro con hombro.

Aquel mismo riachuelo había sido una pesadilla para los anteriores propietarios de la casa, que tenían dos niños pequeños, pues estaba terminantemente prohibido instalar vallados en aquel paraje. Alice Brandon le había dicho a Bella que los dueños habían llegado a la conclusión de que no podían impedir que semejante aventura, tan llena de peligros, sedujera a dos niños curiosos. Su problema se convirtió en la salvaguarda de Bella, en una posible vía de escape. Y la precipitada venta de aquéllos, en una ganga para ella. De otro modo, no habría podido permitirse un barrio tan caro, en el que su pequeño Toyota Corolla rojo parecía fuera de lugar junto a los BMWs y los Mercedes.

Naturalmente, tampoco habría podido permitirse la casa si no hubiera usado el dinero del fondo de su padre. De pequeña había recibido numerosas becas y luego había trabajado para pagarse la universidad y la academia, de modo que había logrado dejar casi intacto el dinero de su padre. Al casarse, Jacob insistió en no tocarlo. Al principio, ella quiso usarlo para comprarse una casa modesta. Pero Jacob insistía en que nunca tocaría lo que llamaba «el dinero ensangrentado» de su padre.

Aquel dinero procedía de los donativos que los bomberos y los vecinos de Green Bay habían hecho para mostrar su admiración por el heroísmo de su padre, y seguramente también para descargar sus conciencias. Tal vez en parte fuera por eso por lo que Bella nunca se había decidido a usarlo. En realidad, casi se había olvidado de él hasta que comenzaron los trámites del divorcio y su abogada le recomendó encarecidamente que lo invirtiera en algo que no pudiera dividirse con tanta facilidad.

Bella recordaba haberse reído de la sugerencia de Rosalie Hale. Era ridículo, a fin de cuentas, sabiendo lo que pensaba Jacob de aquel dinero. Sin embargo, no le pareció tan ridículo cuando el dinero apareció en un listado de bienes que Jacob le había mandado hacía un par de semanas. Lo que durante años había llamado «el dinero ensangrentado» de su padre, se había convertido de pronto en un bien divisible. Al día siguiente, Bella le pidió a Rosalie Hale que le recomendara un agente inmobiliario.

Bella colocó las cajas junto a las otras y las apiló en un rincón. Comprobó de nuevo las etiquetas, confiando en que apareciera milagrosamente la que faltaba. Luego, poniendo los brazos en jarras, se giró lentamente y admiró las espaciosas habitaciones pintadas en color marrón haciendo aguas, al primitivo estilo americano. Había llevado muy pocos muebles con ella, pero más de los que esperaba arrancar de las garras de leguleyo de Jacob. Se preguntaba si no sería un suicidio financiero pedirle el divorcio a un abogado. Jacob había manejado todos sus asuntos legales y económicos durante casi diez años. Cuando Rosalie Hale empezó a enseñarle a Bella documentos y hojas de cálculo, Bella ni siquiera reconoció algunas de las cuentas bancarias.

Jacob y ella se habían casado durante su último año en la universidad. Cada electrodoméstico, cada pieza de ropa de casa, todo lo que poseían había sido una adquisición común. Cuando se mudaron de su pequeño apartamento de Richmond al costoso piso en la zona de Crest Ridge, compraron muebles nuevos, siempre juntos. Les parecía extraño dividir sus bienes. Bella sonrió al pensarlo y se preguntó por qué le costaba dividir los muebles y, sin embargo, era capaz de poner fin con tanta facilidad a diez años de matrimonio.

Había logrado llevarse sus muebles preferidos. El antiguo escritorio de tapa plegable de su padre había hecho el viaje sin un solo arañazo. Acarició el respaldo de su cómoda tumbona La-Z-Boy. La tumbona y la lámpara de lectura de latón habían sido relegadas tiempo atrás al despacho del piso, pues Jacob decía que no iban con el sofá y los sillones de cuero del cuarto de estar. Aunque en realidad Bella no recordaba que hubieran estado mucho en aquel cuarto.

Se acordaba de cuando compraron el juego de sillones. En aquel entonces intentó cubrirlos de recuerdos apasionados, pero en vez de permitir que su cuerpo respondiera a las seductoras sugerencias de Bella, Jacob se mostró horrorizado ante la idea.

– ¿Sabes lo fácilmente que se mancha el cuero? –le dijo, mirándola con el ceño arrugado como si fuera una niña que acabara de derramar su refresco, en vez de una mujer adulta proponiéndole hacer el amor a su marido.

Sí, era fácil dejar atrás aquellos sillones, siempre y cuando el recuerdo de su malogrado matrimonio se quedara con ellos. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela de la pila del rincón y la colocó junto al escritorio, al lado del ordenador portátil. Ya antes había abierto todas las ventanas para desalojar el aire enrarecido y caliente. Mientras el sol se ponía tras la hilera de árboles, una brisa húmeda y fresca entraba en la habitación.

Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y sacó cuidadosamente el revólver Smith & Wesson calibre 38, todavía enfundado. Le gustaba cómo se adaptaba la pistola a sus manos: con naturalidad y sencillez, como la caricia de un viejo amigo. Otros agentes preferían las armas automáticas, más potentes y sofisticadas, pero Bella se sentía a gusto con aquella pistola que tan bien conocía. La misma pistola con la que había aprendido a disparar.

Aquella arma la había salvado muchas veces, y aunque sólo tenía seis balas (a diferencia de las automáticas, que tenían dieciséis), Bella sabía que podía contar con otros tantos disparos sin que ninguno se encasquillara. Siendo todavía una novata en el FBI, había visto caer a un agente a pesar de ir armado con una Sig–Sauer de nueve milímetros con el cargador medio lleno, pero encasquillado e inútil.

Sacó de la bolsa su placa del FBI, envuelta en una funda de cuero. Dejó la placa y la Smith & Wesson sobre el escritorio con cuidado casi reverencial y colocó a su lado la Glock calibre 40 que había encontrado poco antes en el cajón. En la bolsa guardaba asimismo su equipo forense, un pequeño maletín negro que contenía un extraño surtido de cosas de las que, con los años, había aprendido a no separarse nunca.

Dejó el maletín a buen recaudo dentro de la bolsa, cerró la cremallera y la guardó bajo el escritorio. Por alguna razón, tener a mano la placa y las armas hacía que se sintiera segura y completa. Aquellas cosas se habían convertido en símbolos de su vida. La hacían sentirse en casa más que cualquiera de las posesiones que Jacob y ella habían acumulado a lo largo de su vida en común. Irónicamente, aquellas cosas que significaban tanto para ella eran también las que impedían que siguiera casada con su marido. Jacob le había dejado claro que debía elegir entre el FBI y él. ¿Acaso no comprendía que lo que le estaba pidiendo era como exigirle que se cortara el brazo derecho?

Pasó un dedo por la funda de cuero de su placa, aguardando algún signo de arrepentimiento. Pero no percibió ninguno, lo cual no hizo que se sintiera mejor. Su inminente divorcio le producía tristeza, pero no remordimientos. Jacob y ella se habían convertido en extraños. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta un año antes, cuando perdió su anillo de casada y no se molestó en reemplazarlo?

Bella se pasó la mano por los mechones de pelo que se le pegaban a la frente y a la nuca. Su humedad le recordó que necesitaba una ducha. Tenía la camiseta sucia. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de tiznajos morados y negros. Frotó uno y descubrió que no era suciedad, sino un golpe. Justo cuando empezaba a buscar el teléfono recién instalado, notó que una patrulla policial pasaba ante su casa a toda velocidad.

Encontró el teléfono bajo un montón de papeles. Marcó de memoria y aguardó pacientemente, sabiendo que tardarían en responder.

–Doctora Platt.

–Esme, soy Bella.

–Eh, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Ya te has instalado?

–Bueno, digamos que me han traído mis cosas –vio pasar la furgoneta del forense del condado de Stafford. Se acercó a la ventana y observó que doblaba a la izquierda y se perdía de vista. Esa calle no tenía salida–. Sé que estás muy liada, Esme, pero me preguntaba si habías tenido ocasión de comprobar lo que hablamos el otro día.

–Bella, me gustaría que te olvidaras del caso Witherdale.

–Mira, Esme, si no tienes tiempo, no tienes más que decírmelo –dijo ásperamente, y al instante deseó haberse mordido la lengua. Pero estaba harta de que todo el mundo intentara protegerla.

–Sabes que no se trata de eso, Bella. ¿Por qué siempre se lo pones tan difícil a la gente que se preocupa por ti?

Bella dejó que el silencio quedara suspendido entre ellas. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón. De pronto, en la distancia, oyó la sirena de un coche de bomberos y se le encogió el estómago. ¿Qué estaba pasando al otro lado de la esquina? Sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas al pensar en un incendio. Olfateó la brisa que entraba por la ventana. No olía a humo. Gracias a Dios. Si se trataba de un incendio, no podría hacer nada. La sola idea la aterrorizaba, reviviendo en ella el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre.

– ¿Qué te parece si me paso por ahí esta noche?

La voz de Esme la sobresaltó. Había olvidado que seguía al teléfono.

–Está todo patas arriba. Ni siquiera he empezado a vaciar las cajas.

–Si a ti no te molesta, a mí tampoco. ¿Y si llevo una pizza y unas cervezas? Podemos hacer un picnic en el suelo. Vamos, será divertido. Como una fiesta de inauguración. Un preludio de tu recién estrenada independencia.

La sirena de los bomberos se alejaba cada vez más, y Bella comprendió que no se dirigía hacia su vecindario. Sus hombros se relajaron, y suspiró, aliviada.

–Puedes traer unas cervezas, pero no te preocupes por la pizza. Ya la encargo yo.

–Pero recuerda que no pongan salsa en mi lado. Algunas tenemos que guardar la línea. Nos veremos sobre las siete.

–Sí, de acuerdo. Muy bien –pero Bella ya estaba distraída, mirando a otro coche patrulla que pasaba velozmente por la calle. Sin pensarlo un segundo, dejó el teléfono y agarró su placa. Activó rápidamente el sistema de alarma. Luego se metió el revólver en la parte de atrás de la cinturilla y salió por la puerta principal. Adiós al aislamiento.

* * *

_**BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS A VER QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA**_

_**BESOS**_

_**INDI**_


	5. Chapter 5

COMO SIEMPRE ACLARO QUE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL TRABAJO DE ADAPTARLA A NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS QUE COMO TODAS SABEN PERTENECEN A Y LA HISTORIA A A. K., COMO SIEMPRE AL FINAL DARÉ EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL Y SU AUTORA...

* * *

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Bella dejó atrás a los pocos vecinos que esperaban respetuosamente en la calle, a distancia prudencial de la casa rodeada de coches patrulla. La furgoneta del forense, ya vacía, aguardaba en el camino de entrada. Bella ignoró a un agente puesto de rodillas al que al parecer se le había enredado la cinta policial en un rosal. En lugar de romper la cinta y empezar de nuevo, parecía empeñado en engancharse en las espinas, retirando la mano cada vez que se pinchaba.

–Eh –gritó al fin al darse cuenta de que Bella se dirigía hacia la puerta–. No puede entrar ahí.

Al ver que no se detenía, se levantó a trompicones y dejó caer el rollo de cinta, que rodó desovillándose por la ladera de césped. Por un instante pareció dudar si ir tras la cinta o tras Bella. Esta estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero mantuvo la cara seria y le mostró su placa.

–Soy del FBI.

–Sí, ya. Y supongo que ése es el uniforme que llevan ahora –le quitó la funda de cuero, pero, antes de mirar la placa, sus ojos recorrieron despacio el cuerpo de Bella.

Ella se mantuvo instintivamente erguida, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho manchado de sudor. De ordinario prestaba suma atención a su atuendo. Sabía desde siempre que sus cincuenta y dos kilos de peso y su metro sesenta y siete de estatura no cuadraban con la imagen autoritaria del FBI. Con una chaqueta de punto azul marino y unos pantalones de vestir, su actitud fría y distante podía imponer cierto respeto. Pero con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta vieja, no tenía nada que hacer.

Por fin, el agente observó su acreditación. Al comprender que Bella no era una periodista, ni una vecina curiosa que intentara tomarle el pelo, la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

–Joder, es cierto.

Ella extendió la mano para que le devolviera la placa. El agente se la entregó, un tanto azorado.

–No sabía que iba a intervenir el FBI.

Y posiblemente no intervendría. Bella olvidó mencionar que, simplemente, vivía en el vecindario. En lugar de hacerlo, preguntó:

– ¿Quién es el investigador jefe?

– ¿Disculpe?

Ella señaló la casa.

– ¿Quién lleva la investigación?

–Ah, creo que el detective Vulturi.

Bella se dirigió a la entrada notando que el agente la seguía con los ojos. Antes de que cerrara la puerta a su espalda, el policía salió corriendo tras el rollo de cinta que se había desplegado sobre buena parte del césped.

Nadie salió a recibir a Bella a la puerta. En realidad, no se veía ni un alma. El vestíbulo de la casa era casi tan espacioso como su cuarto de estar. Echó un vistazo por las habitaciones, pisando con sumo cuidado y sin tocar nada. La casa parecía impecable; no se veía ni una mota de polvo hasta que llegó a la cocina. Sobre la encimera estaban esparcidos los ingredientes de un sándwich, resecos y endurecidos. En la tabla de cortar, entre restos de semillas de tomate y pedazos de pimiento verde, había un cogollo de lechuga. Había además varios envoltorios de caramelos y recipientes volcados, así como un frasco de mayonesa. En medio de la mesa aguardaba un grueso sándwich cuyo contenido se desbordaba entre las rebanadas de pan integral. Sólo le habían dado un mordisco.

Bella examinó el resto de la cocina: las superficies relucientes, los electrodomésticos impolutos, el suelo de cerámica sin una sola mancha, sobre el que había tirados otros tres envoltorios de caramelos. Quienquiera que hubiera causado aquel desorden, no era uno de los habitantes de la casa.

Bella oyó voces en el piso superior. Subió las escaleras evitando el contacto con el pasamano de roble. Se preguntaba si los detectives habrían tomado las mismas precauciones. Advirtió que en uno de los escalones había un pegote de barro, dejado quizá por alguno de los agentes. Pero había además en él algo extraño, que brillaba. Resistió la tentación de recogerlo. Naturalmente, no llevaba bolsas de pruebas en el bolsillo de atrás. Aunque en otro tiempo no habría sido raro encontrar alguna perdida en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Ahora, en cambio, las únicas pruebas con las que se cruzaba venían en los libros.

Siguió el rastro de las voces por el largo pasillo alfombrado. Ya no había necesidad de recoger pruebas a hurtadillas. En la puerta del dormitorio principal la recibió un charco de sangre en uno de cuyos bordes había estampada la huella de un pie; del otro lado, la sangre empapaba una costosa alfombra persa. Sin apenas esfuerzo, Bella reparó en un rastro de salpicaduras sobre la puerta de roble. Era extraño: las salpicaduras sólo llegaban al nivel de la rodilla.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Bella aún no había entrado en la habitación cuando un detective con una chaqueta deportiva azul claro y unos chinos arrugados se acercó a ella.

–Eh, señora, ¿cómo diablos ha entrado aquí?

Los otros dos hombres que estaban trabajando en rincones opuestos de la habitación se quedaron quietos y la miraron fijamente. La primera impresión de Bella al ver al detective fue que parecía un anuncio de Gap un tanto arrugado.

–Me llamo Bella Swan. Pertenezco al FBI –le enseñó la placa, pero siguió examinando el resto de la habitación.

– ¿El FBI?

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas mientras Bella bordeaba cuidadosamente el charco y entraba en el dormitorio. Había más tiznajos de sangre en el edredón blanco de la cama de cuatro postes. A pesar de las salpicaduras, el edredón permanecía pulcramente estirado sobre la cama, sin huella alguna. Si había habido una pelea, no había tenido lugar en la cama.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver el FBI con esto? –preguntó el hombre de la chaqueta azul claro.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, y Bella se preguntó si su corte de pelo de aspecto despeinado sería reciente. Él recorrió con sus ojos oscuros el cuerpo de Bella, recordándole de nuevo que su atuendo no era el adecuado. Ella miró a los otros dos hombres. Uno iba de uniforme. El otro, un señor más mayor al que Bella supuso de inmediato el médico forense, iba vestido con un traje bien planchado y una corbata de seda sujeta por un lujoso alfiler de oro.

– ¿Es usted el detective Vulturi? –preguntó al del pelo revuelto.

Él alzó la mirada bruscamente. Parecía alarmado porque supiera su nombre. ¿Le preocupaba acaso que sus superiores lo estuvieran vigilando? Parecía joven, y Bella adivinó que debía de tener más o menos su misma edad: treinta y pocos años. Tal vez aquél fuera su primer caso de homicidio.

–Sí, soy Vulturi. ¿Quién diablos la ha llamado?

Era hora de confesar.

–Vivo en la calle de al lado. Pensé que tal vez podría ayudarlos.

– ¡Joder! –se pasó la misma mano por la cara y miró a los otros dos hombres. Estos los observaban en silencio, como si presenciaran una reñida partida de ajedrez–. ¿Cree que puede meterse aquí sólo porque tenga una puta placa?

–Soy psicóloga forense, especialista en perfiles psicológicos. Estoy acostumbrada a examinar escenas como ésta. Pensaba que tal vez...

–Aquí no necesitamos su ayuda. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

–Eh, detective –el agente de la cinta amarilla que estaba fuera entró en la habitación y al instante, ante la vista de todos, metió el pie en el charco de sangre. Levantó el pie y retrocedió torpemente hacia el pasillo, manteniendo en alto la puntera del zapato, de la que goteaba la sangre–. Mierda, ya lo he pisado otra vez –masculló.

Entonces Bella comprendió que el intruso había tenido más cuidado. La pisada que había visto junto al charco no serviría de nada. Al volver a mirar a Vulturi, éste apartó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, intentando ocultar su azoramiento.

– ¿Qué hay, agente Kramer?

Kramer buscó desesperadamente dónde apoyar el pie. Levantó la mirada compungido mientras frotaba la suela en la alfombra del pasillo. Esta vez, Vulturi evitó mirar a Bella. En lugar de hacerlo, se metió las manos grandes en los bolsillos de la chaqueta como si tuviera que refrenarse para no estrangular al joven novato.

– ¿Qué demonios quiere, Kramer?

–Es sólo que... hay unos cuantos vecinos haciendo preguntas. Me preguntaba si tenía que empezar a interrogarlos. Ya sabe, por si han visto algo.

–Apunte sus nombres y direcciones. Hablaremos con ellos más tarde.

–Sí, señor –el agente pareció aliviado por poder escapar de la nueva mancha que había creado.

Bella aguardó. Los otros dos hombres miraban fijamente a Vulturi.

–Entonces, dígame, Swin, ¿qué pinta usted aquí?

–Swan.

– ¿Perdone?

–Me llamo Swan –dijo ella, pero no esperó una nueva pregunta–. ¿El cuerpo está en el cuarto de baño?

–Hay sangre en la bañera, pero no hay ningún cuerpo. En realidad, creo que nos falta ese pequeño detalle.

–No parece haber sangre fuera de esta habitación –dijo el forense.

Bella notó que era el único que llevaba guantes de látex.

–Si alguien huyó estando herido, habría gotas, o manchas, o algo. Pero la casa está tan limpia que se puede comer en el puto suelo –Vulturi se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo.

–La cocina no está tan limpia –lo contradijo Bella.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo lleva fisgando por ahí?

Ella no le hizo caso y se arrodilló para mirar con más atención la sangre del suelo. Estaba casi toda ella condensada y en parte seca. Supuso que llevaba allí desde aquella mañana.

–Puede que a la mujer no le diera tiempo a recoger la cocina después de comer –continuó Vulturi en lugar de aguardar a que Bella contestara su pregunta.

– ¿Cómo sabe que la víctima es una mujer?

–Una vecina nos llamó esta mañana porque no contestaba al teléfono. Dijo que iban a ir de compras. Vio el coche en el garaje, pero nadie contestaba a la puerta. Verá, yo creo que el tío, quienquiera que sea, la sorprendió cuando estaba comiendo.

– ¿Qué le hace pensar que el sándwich era suyo?

Los tres se pararon al mismo tiempo. Como si fueran embajadores extranjeros consultándose los unos a los otros, se miraron con perplejidad y luego observaron a Bella.

– ¿De qué demonios está hablando, Swin?

–Me llamo Swan, detective Vulturi –esta vez, no se molestó en ocultar su irritación. La evidente desconfianza de Vulturi era un modo cicatero y exasperante de desacreditarla al que Bella estaba acostumbrada–. La casa de la víctima está impecable. Ella no habría dejado la cocina así. Ni se habría sentado a comer sin antes recogerlo todo.

–Tal vez la pillaran por sorpresa.

–Puede ser. Pero no hay signos de violencia en la cocina. Y el sistema de alarma estaba apagado, ¿verdad?

Vulturi pareció molesto y asombrado porque hubiera acertado.

–Sí, estaba apagado, así que quizá era alguien a quien conocía.

–Es posible –Bella se levantó y examinó el resto de la habitación–. Pero la agresión no se produjo hasta que llegaron aquí. Puede que ella lo estuviera esperando, o quizá que lo invitara a subir. Seguramente por eso sólo hay signos de violencia en el dormitorio. Puede que ella cambiara de idea y no quisiera seguir con lo que hubieran acordado, fuera lo que fuese. Estas salpicaduras de la puerta son extrañas –las señaló, procurando cuidadosamente no tocarlas–. Están muy abajo. Uno de ellos tenía que estar en el suelo cuando se infligió esa herida.

Se acercó a la ventana, notando que los hombres la seguían con la mirada. De pronto parecía haber captado su atención. A través de las finísimas cortinas se veía el jardín posterior, espacioso y rodeado de cornejos en flor y altísimos pinos, igual que el suyo. Ni siquiera se veían las casas de los vecinos, ocultas todas ellas entre la maleza y los árboles. Nadie habría visto entrar o salir a un intruso desde aquel lado. Pero ¿cómo había salvado el agresor el obstáculo que interponían el abrupto promontorio y el riachuelo? ¿Habría sobrestimado Bella la fortaleza de aquella barrera natural?

–En realidad, no hay mucha sangre –prosiguió–. A no ser que haya mucha más en el baño. Puede que no haya cuerpo porque la víctima saliera por su propio pie.

Notó que Vulturi resoplaba.

–¿Cree que comieron tranquilamente, que él le dio una paliza porque al final ella decidió que no iban a follar y que luego se fue con él por propia voluntad? ¿Y que, mientras tanto, nadie oyó ni vio nada en este puto barrio? –Vulturi se echó a reír.

Bella hizo caso omiso de su sarcasmo.

–Yo no he dicho que se fuera voluntariamente. Además, esta sangre está demasiado seca y coagulada. Es imposible que los hechos hayan ocurrido hace un par de horas, durante la comida. Creo que sucedieron esta mañana, temprano –miró al forense, pidiéndole confirmación.

–En eso tiene razón –dijo él, asintiendo.

–No creo que comieran juntos. Seguramente él se preparó un sándwich. Debería meter el sándwich en una bolsa. Si no se puede sacar un molde dental, tal vez pueda hacerse un análisis del ADN de la saliva.

Cuando al fin se volvió a mirarlo, Vulturi la estaba observando fijamente. Su irritación parecía haberse convertido de pronto en perplejidad, y las arrugas de sus ojos se habían hecho más profundas. Bella comprendió que era mayor de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Lo cual significaba que la ropa y el pelo revuelto eran síntomas de una crisis de mediana edad, y no de la indiscreción propia de la juventud. Reconocía la mirada incrédula de Vulturi. Era la misma que solía recibir tras examinar el escenario de un crimen. A veces, aquella mirada la hacía sentirse como una adivinadora de tres al cuarto, o como si tuviera poderes paranormales. Pero, por debajo del escepticismo que despertaba, se advertía siempre un asombro y un respeto que redimían aquella reacción inicial.

– ¿Le importa que le eche un vistazo al baño? –preguntó.

–Está usted en su casa –Vulturi sacudió la cabeza y le indicó que pasara.

Bella se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Sobre la cómoda había una fotografía. Al instante reconoció a la bella rubia que le sonreía desde el marco, con un brazo alrededor de un hombre de pelo oscuro mientras con la otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de un labrador blanco. Era la mujer con la que Alice y ella habían hablado el primer día que fue a ver su casa nueva.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Vulturi, acercándose a ella.

–Conocí a esta mujer la semana pasada. Se llama Irina Endicott. Cuando la conocí, salía a hacer footing.

Entonces vio más sangre por el espejo de la cómoda. Esta vez, era una mancha en el bajo del volante de la colcha. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, vacilando. ¿Era posible que quienquiera que hubiera sangrado estuviera aún bajo la cama?


	6. Chapter 6

COMO SIEMPRE ACLARO QUE NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO EL TRABAJO DE ADAPTARLA A NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS QUE COMO TODAS SABEN PERTENECEN A Y LA HISTORIA A A. K., COMO SIEMPRE AL FINAL DARÉ EL NOMBRE ORIGINAL Y SU AUTORA...

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Bella observó el volante ensangrentado y luego se acercó lentamente a la cama.

–En realidad, iba paseando –dijo, procurando mantener la voz en calma–. Llevaba un perro, un labrador blanco.

–Nosotros no hemos visto ningún perro –dijo Vulturi–. A no ser que esté fuera, en el jardín, o en el garaje.

Bella se agachó despacio. También había sangre en las junturas de la tarima. Parecía que el intruso se había tomado la molestia de limpiar aquellas manchas. Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez porque la sangre era suya.

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando al fin los hombres repararon en la sangre del bajo del volante de la cama. Bella sintió que se inclinaban hacia ella, esperando. Incluso Vulturi permanecía en silencio, aunque por el rabillo del ojo Bella vio que movía con impaciencia la puntera del zapato.

Levantó la tela fruncida, evitando la zona ensangrentada. Antes de que pudiera agacharse a mirar, un gruñido profundo y gutural le hizo apartar la mano, asustada.

– ¡Mierda! –exclamó Vulturi, retirándose tan bruscamente que empujó la mesilla de noche contra la pared, arañándola.

Bella percibió un brillo metálico en su mano y comprendió que había sacado el arma reglamentaria.

–Apártese –de pie junto a ella, Vulturi le dio un empujón en el hombro que estuvo a punto de derribarla.

Bella lo agarró del brazo mientras apuntada, nervioso, listo para disparar si algo se movía bajo la cama, aunque no pudiera verlo.

– ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? –gritó ella.

– ¿A usted qué coño le parece?

–Cálmese, detective –el forense agarró a Vulturi del otro brazo y lo apartó suavemente.

–Puede que ese perro sea nuestro único testigo –dijo Bella, arrodillándose de nuevo pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.

–Sí, ya. Como si un perro pudiera contarnos lo que ha pasado.

–Ella tiene razón –dijo el forense con voz extrañamente pausada–. Los perros pueden decirnos muchas cosas. Veamos si podemos hacernos con éste.

Entonces miró a Bella como si esperara sus instrucciones.

–Seguramente estará herido –dijo ella.

–Y asustado –añadió el médico.

Ella se levantó y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué diablos sabía ella de perros, y menos aún de cómo ganarse su confianza?

–Mire en el armario y traiga un par de chaquetas –le dijo–. Preferiblemente gruesas, de lana a ser posible, y que estén usadas, sin lavar. Puede que haya alguna ropa en el suelo.

Encontró una raqueta de tenis apoyada contra la pared. Rebuscó en los cajones de la cómoda y vio una percha para corbatas en la parte interior de la puerta del armario. Tomó una corbata de seda muy fina y ató uno de sus extremos al mango de la raqueta. En el otro extremo, hizo un nudo corredizo. El forense regresó con varias chaquetas.

–Agente Hillguard –dijo–, vaya a buscar unas mantas. Detective Vulturi, póngase a los pies de la cama. Cuando le digamos, levante la colcha.

Bella notó que Vulturi no parecía irritado con el forense. En realidad, parecía admirar al hombre de más edad, y al instante ocupó su puesto a los pies de la cama.

El forense le dio a Bella una de las chaquetas, una costosa prenda de tweed. Ella olfateó la manga. Excelente. Todavía quedaba un leve rastro de perfume. Se puso la chaqueta, metiendo los brazos desnudos en las mangas, pero dejando suficiente espacio en los extremos para emburujar los puños. Luego asió la raqueta y se arrodilló a medio metro de la cama. El forense se arrodilló a su lado mientras el agente Hillguard dejaba una colcha y dos mantas en el suelo, junto a ellos.

– ¿Listos? –el médico los miró a los tres–. Está bien, detective Vulturi. Alce la colcha, pero despacio.

Esta vez, el perro estaba en guardia. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, profería un bajo y profundo gruñido y enseñaba los dientes. Pero no se tiró a ellos. No podía. Bajo el pelo ensangrentado, antes blanco, Bella localizó la herida principal, un corte justo sobre la escápula, muy cerca de la garganta. El denso pelaje parecía haber detenido momentáneamente la hemorragia.

–No pasa nada, pequeño –le dijo Bella al perro con voz pausada y suave–. Vamos a ayudarte. Tranquilízate.

Se acercó un poco más, extendiendo una parte de la manga y dejando que colgara sobre su mano. El perro le lanzó un mordisco, y Bella se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

– ¡Jesús! –masculló. ¿Se había vuelto loca por completo? Intentó no pensar en su aversión a las agujas, y sin embargo se descubrió preguntándose si el tratamiento contra la rabia requeriría aún seis pinchazos.

Procuró calmarse. Tenía que mantener la concentración. Lo intentó de nuevo, más despacio esta vez. El perro husmeó la manga que colgaba, floja, y reconoció al instante el olor de su dueña. Su gruñido se tornó en gemido y, después, en llanto.

–No pasa nada –le dijo Bella susurrando, sin saber si intentaba convencer al perro o a sí misma. Se acercó un poco más, con la raqueta en la otra mano. El lazo de la corbata colgaba hacia abajo. Movió lentamente la raqueta mientras el perro la observaba, gimoteando. Dejó que el animal olfateara la corbata y le deslizó el lazo alrededor del hocico sin que el perro se resistiera. Suavemente apretó el nudo.

– ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo de ahí? –el agente Hillguard estaba ahora de rodillas al otro lado de Bella.

–Desdoble una de esas mantas y acérquesela.

Pero en cuanto el agente Hillguard acercó las manos, el perro comenzó a gruñir y a revolverse, intentando librarse del improvisado bozal. Se abalanzó hacia el agente, y Bella aprovechó la ocasión para agarrarlo por el cuello desde atrás. Tiró de él hacia la manta sin dejar de sujetar la raqueta y manteniendo prieto el bozal. El perro lanzó un agudo gemido, y al instante Bella temió haberle abierto la herida.

–Joder –rezongó el detective Vulturi, pero no desenfundó el revólver.

–Ya lo tenemos –el forense se levantó y le indicó al agente Hillguard que se acercara. Entre los dos tiraron de los picos de la manta y sacaron al perro de debajo de cama–. Podemos usar mi furgoneta para llevarlo a la clínica Riley.

Bella se sentó en cuclillas, notando de pronto que estaba empapada en sudor.

–Mierda –Vulturi parecía de nuevo enfurecido–. Eso significa que seguramente la sangre de la puerta y de la bañera es del puto perro y que no tenemos nada.

–Yo no contaría con eso –dijo Bella–. Aquí ha pasado algo violento, y puede que la dueña del perro se haya llevado la peor parte –observó cómo el forense y el agente cubrían al perro tembloroso y aseguraban su improvisada camilla. Se alegró de que estuvieran ocupados. Así no notarían que apenas se tenía en pie–. Supongo que este pequeño –señaló al labrador– intentó impedir lo que estaba ocurriendo, sea lo que sea. Es posible que el agresor se haya llevado un par de buenos mordiscos y que parte de la sangre sea suya. Sobre todo esta, la de la cama. Los técnicos del laboratorio seguramente podrán obtener una muestra, aunque la haya limpiado.

– ¿Le importaría dejar que prosiga con mi investigación? –Vulturi le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

Bella se apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente. Cielos, ¿no podía darle aquel hombre un respiro? Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre en las manos y se había manchado la frente y el pelo. Cuando volvió a fijar los ojos en el forense, éste estaba mirando a Vulturi con irritación mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si él también estuviera harto de las salidas de tono del detective.

–Sí, por supuesto, la investigación es toda suya –dijo Bella finalmente, y agarró un pico de la manta para ayudar a transportar al perro malherido–. Estoy segura de que el barrio entero dormirá tranquilo esta noche sabiendo que el caso está en sus manos.

Vulturi pareció sorprendido ante su sarcasmo y se puso colorado al notar que ninguno de los dos hombres salía en su defensa. Bella sorprendió al médico sonriendo. No se giró para comprobar si Vulturi también lo había notado.

–Mantenga su placa del FBI y su bonito trasero alejado de mi investigación –gritó Vulturi a su espalda, decidido a decir la última palabra–. ¿Está claro, Swan?

Ella no se molestó en mirarlo ni en responder. Aquel tipo era un hijo de puta desagradecido. Ni siquiera habría encontrado al perro de no ser por ella. Bella se preguntaba si se molestaría en recoger muestras de sangre, sencillamente porque ella se lo había sugerido.

Mantuvo tenso su pico de la manta y siguió al forense y al agente Hillguard. Al llegar al descansillo, se volvió para mirar a Vulturi, que estaba en la puerta del dormitorio.

–Ah, detective Vulturi –dijo alzando la voz–. Una cosa más. Puede que quiera hacer examinar el barro de los escalones. A no ser, claro, que lo haya traído usted, contaminando así la escena del crimen.

Vulturi alzó instintivamente el pie derecho para mirarse la suela, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. El forense se echó a reír a carcajadas. El agente Hillguard se lo pensó mejor, conformándose con una leve sonrisa. Vulturi se puso colorado otra vez. Bella se dio la vuelta tranquilamente y concentró toda su atención en tranquilizar a su paciente mientras lo bajaban por las escaleras.

* * *

**_ALGÚN_**_** COMENTARIO?**_

_**INDI**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON CREACION DE Y LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UNA NOVELA DE A.K.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 6**_

Antes de que llegaran la pizza o Esme, Bella se sirvió su segundo whisky. Se había olvidado de la botella hasta que apareció en una caja, guardada a buen recaudo, como un antídoto necesario entre los vestigios del terror. En la etiqueta de la caja figuraba el número 34666, el número asignado a James Witherdale. Tal vez no fuera un accidente que su expediente acabara en 666.

El director adjunto Cullen se pondría furioso si supiera que había fotocopiado hasta el último papel del archivo policial acerca de Witherdale. Bella se habría sentido culpable de no ser porque era ella quien había recogido y elaborado cada informe, cada documento, cada anotación del caso. Durante casi dos años, había seguido sin descanso la pista de Witherdale. Había examinado cada uno de los escenarios donde aquel hombre perpetraba sus sesiones de tortura y disección, analizando su obra en busca de tejidos, pelos, órganos extraídos, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle un indicio de cómo atraparlo. Aquel archivo era suyo por derecho, teniendo en cuenta que la extraña información que contenía formaba parte de su propia vida.

Se había dado una ducha rápida tras su inesperada visita al veterinario. Su camiseta de la Universidad de Virginia estaba a remojo en el lavabo del cuarto de baño. Posiblemente nunca conseguiría quitar las manchas de sangre. Era una camiseta vieja, dada de sí y descolorida, pero Bella le tenía un extraño cariño. Algunas personas guardaban sus viejos álbumes de cromos; ella guardaba sus viejas camisetas.

En la Universidad de Virginia había pasado algunos de sus mejores años. Allí descubrió que tenía una vida propia, ajena a los cuidados que debía dispensarle a su madre. Fue allí donde conoció a Jacob. Miró su reloj y después comprobó su teléfono móvil para asegurarse de que estaba encendido. Había llamado a Jacob para preguntarle por la caja extraviada, pero él aún no le había devuelto la llamada. Sin duda la haría esperar, pero Bella no quería enojarse. Esa noche, no. Estaba demasiado cansada para soportar nuevas emociones.

Sonó el timbre. Bella miró de nuevo el reloj. Esme, como siempre, llegaba diez minutos tarde. Se tiró de los faldones de la camisa para asegurarse de que cubrían el prominente revólver que llevaba sujeto a la cinturilla. Últimamente, la pistola era para ella un accesorio tan cotidiano como el reloj de pulsera.

–Sé que llego tarde –dijo Esme antes de que acabara de abrir la puerta–. El tráfico está imposible. Los viernes por la tarde, parece que todo el mundo pierde el trasero por largarse a pasar el fin de semana fuera de Washington.

–Yo también me alegro de verte.

Ella sonrió y estrechó a Bella con un solo brazo. Bella pensó un instante, asombrada, en lo frágil y delicada que parecía la mujer de más edad. A pesar de que Esme era menuda y femenina, Bella pensaba en ella como en su peñón de Gibraltar particular. Muchas veces durante el transcurso de su amistad se había apoyado en Esme, llegando a depender de su fortaleza, de su carácter y de sus palabras de consejo.

Apartándose, Esme sujetó su cara con la palma de la mano y la miró fijamente.

–Estás hecha un asco –dijo suavemente.

– ¡Vaya, muchas gracias!

Ella sonrió otra vez y le entregó el paquete de botellas de cerveza Bud Light que llevaba en la otra mano. Estaban frías y húmedas por la condensación. Bella las tomó y aprovechó la ocasión para apartar los ojos de los de Esme. Hacía casa un mes que no se veían, aunque hablaban por teléfono con frecuencia. Sin embargo, por teléfono, Bella podía impedir que Esme percibiera el pánico y la fragilidad que parecía tener a flor de piel desde hacía unas semanas.

–La pizza llegará en cualquier momento –le dijo Bella, Volviendo a activar el sistema de alarma.

–La habrás pedido sin salsa en mi lado, ¿no?

–Y con extra de champiñones.

–Ah, bendita seas –Esme entró sin esperar su invitación y Comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones–. Dios mío, Bella, esta casa es maravillosa.

– ¿Te gusta la decoración?

–Hmm... Yo diría que el cartón marrón es muy propio de ti; sencillo y sin pretensiones. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo arriba? –preguntó Esme mientras subía las escaleras.

– ¿Acaso puedo impedirlo? –dijo Bella, riendo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella mujer dejara un rastro de energía, ternura y contento allí por donde pasaba?

Había conocido a Esme al llegar a Quantico por vez primera para realizar un curso de técnicas forenses. Bella era por entonces una joven e ingenua novata que no había visto más sangre que la de un tubo de ensayo y que nunca había disparado un arma, salvo en las prácticas de tiro.

Esme formaba parte del equipo de psicólogos que el director adjunto Cullen había reclutado para que actuaran como asesores independientes a fin de realizar el perfil psicológico de los criminales de varios casos importantes. Ya entonces tenía una próspera consulta en Washington D. C. La mayoría de sus pacientes pertenecían a la flor y nata de la ciudad: esposas de congresistas hastiadas de sus vidas, altos mandos del ejército con tendencias suicidas, y hasta un miembro maniaco-depresivo del gabinete de la Casa Blanca.

Sin embargo, fueron sus investigaciones, los muchos artículos que había escrito y su notable conocimiento de los entresijos de la mente criminal lo que primero llamó la atención del director adjunto Cullen cuando le pidió que actuara como asesora independiente de la Unidad de Apoyo a la Investigación del FBI. No obstante, Bella descubrió muy pronto que aquello no era lo único que atraía al director adjunto Cullen de la doctora Esme Platt. Hacía falta estar ciego para no darse cuenta de la química que había entre ellos, aunque Bella sabía de primera mano que ninguno de los dos había dado ningún paso al respecto, ni siquiera tentativamente.

–Respetamos nuestra relación profesional –le explicó Esme una vez, dejándole claro que no quería volver a hablar del asunto, a pesar de que la conversación tuvo lugar mucho después de que Esme acabara su periodo de trabajo como asesora policial. Bella sabía que posiblemente el infeliz matrimonio del director adjunto Cullen tenía más que ver con la política de manos quietas que practicaban ambos que cualquier intento de preservar su relación profesional.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron, Bella había admirado el vigor de Esme, su afilada inteligencia y su ironía. La doctora Platt se resistía a pensar de manera convencional y no vacilaba en romper cualquier norma sin por ello dejar de aparentar que respetaba escrupulosamente la autoridad. Bella la había visto ganarse a diplomáticos y a criminales con sus modales desenvueltos y, al mismo tiempo, encantadores. Esme era quince años mayor que ella, pero enseguida se había convertido en su mejor amiga y en su mentora.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Bella echó la mano atrás y agarró el revólver casi sin darse cuenta. Alzó la mirada para ver si Esme había notado su reacción. Se alisó los faldones de la camisa sobre los vaqueros y miró el pórtico por la ventana lateral antes de desconectar el sistema de alarma. Después se detuvo a mirar por la mirilla, observando la esférica panorámica de la calle antes de abrir la puerta.

–Una pizza familiar para Swan –la muchacha le entregó la caja caliente. Olía a queso fundido y a salsa de tomate.

–Huele de maravilla.

La chica sonrió como si la hubiera hecho ella misma.

–Son dieciocho dólares con cincuenta y nueve, por favor.

Bella le dio un billete de veinte y otro de cinco.

–Quédate con la vuelta.

–Vaya, muchas gracias.

La chica se alejó brincando por la glorieta, agitando la rubia coleta por debajo de la gorra de béisbol azul. Bella dejó la pizza en el suelo, en medio del cuarto de estar. Regresó a la puerta para reactivar el sistema de alarma justo cuando Esme bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

–Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó su amiga, sosteniendo en alto la camiseta empapada y manchada de sangre–. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te has hecho algo? –inquirió Esme.

–Ah, eso.

–Sí, eso. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Bella puso rápidamente la mano bajo la camiseta, que aún goteaba, y, quitándosela, corrió escaleras arriba para volver a depositarla en el lavabo. Vació el agua turbia, teñida de rojo, puso más detergente y sumergió la prenda en agua limpia. Al alzar la mirada, vio por el espejo que Esme estaba de pie tras ella, observándola.

–Si estás herida, por favor, no intentes curarte tú sola –dijo Esme con voz suave pero severa.

Bella miró los ojos de su amiga en el espejo y comprendió que se refería al corte que James Witherdale le había infligido en el abdomen. Después de la conmoción de aquella noche, Bella se había escabullido entre las sombras y había intentado curarse la herida ella misma. Pero una infección la había llevado a la sala de urgencias del hospital unos días después.

–No es nada, Esme. El perro de mi vecina estaba herido. Ayudé a llevarlo al veterinario. Esta sangre es del perro, no mía.

– ¿Estás de broma? –un instante después, el alivio pareció apoderarse de los rasgos de Esme–. Dios mío, Bella, ¿es que siempre tienes que meter las narices allí donde haya sangre.

Bella sonrió.

–Te lo contaré luego. Ahora vamos a comer, que estoy muerta de hambre.

–Eso sí que es raro.

Bella agarró una toalla, se secó las manos y bajó las escaleras delante de Esme.

– ¿Sabes? –dijo su amiga tras ella–, tienes que engordar un poco. ¿Es que ya nunca comes como Dios manda?

–Espero que esto no vaya a convertirse en una conferencia sobre nutrición.

Oyó el suspiro de Esme, pero sabía que su amiga no insistiría. Entraron en la cocina y Bella sacó unos platos y unas servilletas de papel de una caja que había sobre la encimera. Cada una asió una botella de cerveza fría y fueron a sentarse en el suelo del cuarto de estar. Esme ya se había despojado de sus costosos mocasines negros y había tirado su chaqueta de traje sobre el brazo de la tumbona. Bella tomó una ración de pizza mientras Esme examinaba la caja abierta junto al escritorio.

–Este es el archivo de Witherdale, ¿no?

– ¿Vas a decírselo a Cullen?

–Claro que no. Sabes que nunca lo haría. Pero me preocupa que estés tan obsesionada con él.

–Yo no estoy obsesionada.

– ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿tú cómo lo llamarías?

Bella le dio un mordisco a su pizza. No quería pensar en Witherdale, o volvería a perder el apetito. Sin embargo, ésa era una de las razones por las que había invitado a Esme.

–Simplemente, quiero que lo atrapen –dijo finalmente. Sentía los ojos de Esme escrutándola, buscando indicios, rastreando intenciones ocultas. Le desagradaba que su amiga intentara psicoanalizarla, pero sabía que, en el caso de Esme, era una reacción instintiva.

– ¿Y sólo tú puedes atraparlo? ¿Es eso?

–Yo soy quien mejor lo conoce.

Esme siguió mirándola un momento y después agarró la botella por el cuello y desenroscó el tapón. Bebió un trago y dejó la cerveza a un lado.

–He hecho algunas comprobaciones –tomó una porción de pizza. Bella procuró ocultar su impaciencia. Le había pedido a Esme que utilizara su influencia para averiguar en qué fase se hallaba el caso Witherdale. Al exiliarla al circuito de la enseñanza, el director adjunto Cullen también le había prohibido acceder a los datos de la investigación.

Esme masticó despacio. Bebió otro sorbo mientras Bella esperaba. Esta se preguntaba si su amiga habría llamado directamente a Cullen. No, eso habría sido demasiado obvio. Cullen sabía que eran amigas íntimas.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó, sin poder soportarlo más.

–Cullen ha metido en el caso a un trazador nuevo, pero ha desmantelado el equipo de investigación.

– ¿Y por qué demonios ha hecho eso?

–Porque no tiene nada, Bella. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Más de cinco meses? No hay ni rastro de James Witherdale. Es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

–Lo sé. He revisado el PDCV casi todas las semanas.

El PDCV, el Programa de Detención de Criminales Violentos puesto en marcha por el FBI, registraba los crímenes de sangre que se producían a lo largo y ancho del país, clasificándolos conforme a sus rasgos distintivos. Nada que se asemejara al _modus operandi _de Witherdale había aparecido en él en los últimos meses.

– ¿Y en Europa? Witherdale tenía bastante dinero escondido. Podría haber ido a cualquier parte.

–He consultado a mis contactos en la Interpol –Esme se detuvo para beber otro trago–. No tienen ningún indicio de Witherdale.

–Puede que haya cambiado de _modus operandi._

–O puede que haya dejado de matar, Bella. A veces sucede con los asesinos en serie. Simplemente, dejan de matar. Nadie puede explicarlo, pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que es posible.

–En el caso de Witherdale, no.

– ¿No crees que se habría puesto en contacto contigo? ¿Que intentaría empezar de nuevo ese juego macabro que os traíais entre manos? A fin de cuentas, fuiste tú quien lo mandó a la cárcel. Debe de estar muy cabreado contigo.

Bella era quien había identificado finalmente al asesino al que el FBI llamaba El Coleccionista. El perfil que ella había realizado y un conjunto de huellas dactilares casi indistinguibles que el asesino había dejado tras de sí en el escenario de un crimen, haciendo gala de su arrogancia y su temeridad, habían llevado por fin al descubrimiento de que El Coleccionista era en realidad James Witherdale, un millonario de Massachusetts hecho a sí mismo.

Como la mayoría de los asesinos en serie, Witherdale parecía disfrutar exhibiéndose; le gustaba llamar la atención y reclamar la autoría de sus crímenes. Cuando su obsesión se volvió hacia Bella, a nadie le sorprendió. Pero el juego que siguió había superado toda expectativa. Aquel juego incluía indicios para atraparlo que llegaban en notas personales acompañadas de dedos cortados, de una marca de nacimiento diseccionada, y hasta, en una ocasión, de un pezón arrancado e introducido en un sobre.

De eso hacía ocho o nueve meses. Había pasado casi un año y Bella seguía intentando recordar cómo era su vida antes de iniciarse el juego. No recordaba haber dormido sin que la asaltaran las pesadillas, ni vivir sin la necesidad de mirar continuamente a su espalda. Había estado a punto de perder la vida por capturar a James Witherdale, y éste había escapado antes de que ella pudiera recordar siquiera qué se sentía estando a salvo.

Esme extendió un brazo y sacó de la caja un montón de fotografías forenses. Las fue mirando y dejándolas en el suelo mientras seguía comiéndose la pizza. Era una de las pocas personas que Bella conocía fuera del FBI que podían comer y mirar fotografías de la escena de un crimen al mismo tiempo. Sin alzar la mirada, dijo:

–Tienes que olvidarte de esto, Bella. Ese hombre te está haciendo pedazos, y ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

Las imágenes de las fotografías dispersas miraban a Bella, tan horrendas en blanco y negro como lo eran en color. Había primeros planos de gargantas seccionadas, de pezones arrancados a mordiscos, de vaginas mutiladas y de diversos órganos extraídos de sus cavidades. Esa misma tarde, con sólo una mirada, se había dado cuenta de que aún recordaba de memoria muchos de los informes. Dios, era increíble.

Hacía poco, Jacob la había acusado de recordar más detalles sobre heridas de bala y marcas distintivas de asesinos que acontecimientos y aniversarios de su vida en común. No tenía sentido discutir con él al respecto. Bella sabía que tenía razón. Quizá no se mereciera un marido, ni una familia, ni una vida independiente. ¿Cómo podía esperar cualquier mujer agente del FBI que un hombre comprendiera su trabajo, y menos aún aquella... aquella obsesión? Porque ¿no era acaso una obsesión? ¿Tendría razón Esme?

Dejó la pizza a un lado y notó que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Al alzar la mirada, vio que Esme también le había percatado de su temblor.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste toda la noche de un tirón? –su amiga frunció el ceño, preocupada.

Bella prefirió ignorar la pregunta y evitó los verdes ojos irlandeses de Esme.

–El hecho de que no haya habido ningún asesinato no significa que no haya comenzado de nuevo su colección.

–Y, si así es, Carlisle estará alerta –Esme sólo cometía el desliz de utilizar el nombre de pila del director adjunto Cullen en ocasiones como aquélla, cuando estaba realmente preocupada–. Olvídalo, Bella. Olvídalo antes de que te destruya.

–No va a destruirme. Soy muy fuerte, ¿recuerdas? –pero no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de su amiga por miedo a que descubriera que mentía.

–Ah, sí, muy fuerte –dijo Esme, echándose hacia atrás–. ¿Por eso vas por la casa con una pistola escondida en la cintura?

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Esme la vio y se echó a reír.

–Verás, yo, en vez de fortaleza –le dijo a Bella–, lo llamaría testarudez.

* * *

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**_

_**BESOS**_

_**INDI**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A A.K**_

_**CHICAS MIL DISCULPAS LA VERDAD NO ME DI CUENTA ANOCHE ESTABA RE CANSADA Y POR LO VISTO MI CEREBRO ESTABA PEOR QUE MI CUERPO JAJAJAJA! DISCULPEN ACA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 8 DEL COLECCIONISTA...COMO LEERAN ABAJO LO TENIA EDITADO PERO ME EQUIVOQUE CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE AHORA SI NO LAS ABURRO MAS .**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**.**_

No recordaba que las repartidoras de pizza fueran tan guapas allá en su juventud, cuando trabajaba en la pizzería de su pueblo. En realidad, no recordaba que entonces hubiera repartidoras.

La vio caminar apresuradamente acera arriba. Largos mechones de pelo rubio ondulaban a su espalda. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo que sobresalía bajo la gorra azul de béisbol. Una gorra de los Cachorros de Chicago. Se preguntaba si sería fan de aquel equipo. O tal vez lo fuera su novio. Seguramente tenía novio en alguna parte.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para fiarse de las farolas. Los ojos habían empezado a escocerle y a enturbiársele. Se puso las gafas de visión nocturna y ajustó el aumento. Sí, así estaba mejor.

La vio mirar el reloj mientras aguardaba en el porche delantero. Esta vez, abrió la puerta un hombre. Naturalmente, el muy capullo le lanzó aquella mirada de perplejidad. Rebuscó los billetes en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, que le apretaban la prominente barriga. Era un patán, sucio y con manchas de sudor bajo las sobaqueras y un tufo de pelo sobresaliendo por el cuello de la camiseta. Y aun así... Sí, allí estaba: otro baboso comentario acerca de lo guapa que era o de que así daba gusto dar propinas. Ella volvió a sonreír educadamente, a pesar del color que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

Por una vez, le habría gustado ver cómo le daba una patada en la entrepierna a uno de aquellos cretinos. Tal vez él pudiera enseñarle esa lección. Si las cosas salían como esperaba, pasarían algún tiempo juntos.

Ella se alejó a toda prisa por la acera sinuosa, y el puerco, que sólo le había dado un dólar de propina, le miró el trasero mientras la chica volvía a su pequeño y reluciente coche. Tan sólo esa imagen valía mucho más que un dólar. Qué tacaño hijo de puta. ¿Cómo iba a pagarse la chiquilla los estudios con propinas de un dólar?

Decidió que las mujeres eran mucho más generosas dando propinas. Tal vez porque se sentían en cierto modo culpables por no haber preparado la comida ellas mismas. Quién sabía. Las mujeres eran criaturas complicadas y fascinantes, y él no cambiaría su modo de ser aunque pudiera.

Se cambió las gafas de visión nocturna por unas oscuras gafas de sol por simple costumbre, y porque los faros de un coche que se acercaba le quemaban los ojos. Aguardó a que el coche de la chica alcanzara el cruce antes de dar la vuelta y seguirlo. La repartidora había terminado aquella ronda. Él reconoció el camino de vuelta a la pizzería Mamma Mía, en la 59 con Archer Drive. El local, muy acogedor, ocupaba el chaflán de un centro comercial de barrio. Una gasolinera autoservicio ocupaba el otro extremo del edificio. Entremedias Había media docena de tiendas más pequeñas, incluyendo el videoclub Mr. Magoo y la licorería de Shep.

Newburgh Heights era un barrio residencial tan pequeño y apacible que le daba risa. No constituía un desafío. Ni la preciosa repartidora tampoco. Pero ahora no se trataba de desafíos sino, sencillamente, de espectáculo.

La chica aparcó detrás del edificio, junto a la puerta, y recogió el montón de bolsas térmicas de color rojo. Volvería a salir al cabo de unos minutos, llevando en los brazos otro cargamento listo para el reparto.

El neón de Mamma Mía incluía un número de teléfono. Abrió el móvil y marcó el número mientras desplegaba el folleto de una agencia inmobiliaria. El anuncio prometía una casa de estilo colonial, cuatro habitaciones, jacuzzi y claraboya en el baño del dormitorio principal. Qué romántico, pensó justo cuando una mujer ladraba en su oído.

–Mamma Mía.

–Quisiera encargar dos pizzas grandes con pepperoni.

–Número de teléfono.

–555-4545 –leyó en el folleto.

–Nombre y dirección.

–Heston –continuó leyendo–, Archer Drive 5349.

– ¿Quiere colines o algún refresco?

–No, sólo las pizzas.

–Tardarán unos veinte minutos, señor Heston.

–Bien –cerró secamente el teléfono.

Veinte minutos era tiempo más que suficiente. Se puso los guantes de conducir de cuero negro y limpió el teléfono con el pico de la camisa. Al pasar junto a un contenedor de basura, tiró el móvil.

Se dirigió hacia el sur, hacia Archer Drive, pensando en la pizza, en un baño a la luz de la luna y en la hermosa repartidora con su educada sonrisa y su prieto trasero.

* * *

_**CHICAS YA SE QUE ES UN CAPITULO MUY CORTITO, PERO HOY ESTOY MUY CANSADA Y SOLO QUIERO DARME UN BAÑO Y ACOSTARME A DORMIR, NO SE ENOJEN PROMETO MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA SUBIRLES DOS MAS...SI?**_

_**LAS QUIERO**_

_**INDI**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**COMO TODAS SABEN (SUPONGO) NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A A.K**_

_**COMO ME MANDE UNA PIFIADA CON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LES DEJO ESTE DE REGALO ESPERO LES GUSTE...**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 9**_

A Bella se le cerraban los ojos. El cansancio le hundía los hombros. Esme se había marchado casi a medianoche. Bella sabía que no podría dormir. Había comprobado dos veces los cierres de cada ventana, dejando abiertas sólo unas cuantas para que la deliciosa brisa entrara en el dormitorio. Había comprobado asimismo varias veces el sistema de alarma tras la marcha de Esme. Ahora se paseaba por la casa, temiendo las largas horas de la noche y odiando la oscuridad. Se prometió a sí misma instalar las cortinas y las persianas al día siguiente.

Por fin se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en medio del montón que formaba el contenido de la caja de los horrores de James. Sacó la carpeta con los recortes de prensa y los artículos que había encontrado en la red. Desde la huida de James cinco meses atrás, revisaba los titulares de los periódicos de todo el país a través de Internet, en busca de noticias suyas.

Aún le resultaba difícil de creer cuan fácilmente había escapado James. De camino a una prisión de máxima seguridad (un viaje sencillo de tan sólo un par de horas de duración), James había matado a los dos guardias que lo trasladaban. Después, había desaparecido en los pantanos de Florida, sin que nadie hubiera vuelto a verlo desde entonces.

Cualquier otro tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido, convertido en pasto de los caimanes. Pero, conociendo a James, Bella se lo imaginaba emergiendo de las ciénagas con un traje de tres piezas y un maletín de piel de cocodrilo. Sí, Albert James era inteligente y hábil, y lo bastante taimado como para convencer a un caimán de que le cediera su piel para luego agradecérselo haciéndolo pedazos y dándoselo de comer a sus congéneres.

Bella repasó los artículos más recientes. La semana anterior, el _Philadelphia Journal _había publicado un artículo sobre el tronco de una mujer encontrado en el río; su cabeza y pies habían aparecido en un contenedor de basuras. Era lo más parecido al _modus operandi _de James que había visto en meses y, sin embargo, no parecía obra suya. Era demasiado tosco, de un ensañamiento desmesurado. Los crímenes de James, a pesar de su inconcebible crueldad, nunca incluían el descuartizamiento de la víctima hasta el punto de destruir por completo su identidad. No, para lograr ese propósito, James ponía en práctica sutiles argucias psicológicas y mentales. Ni siquiera cuando extraía un órgano pretendía con ello dar cuenta de la víctima, sino proseguir su macabro juego. Bella se lo imaginaba observando y riendo mientras algún comensal desprevenido se encontraba la repugnante sorpresa que le había preparado, a menudo en un recipiente de comida para llevar, o abandonada en una mesa, en la terraza de un café. Para James todo era un juego; un juego mórbido y retorcido.

Los artículos que más preocupaban a Bella no eran los que hablaban de cuerpos descuartizados, sino aquéllos que se referían a mujeres desaparecidas. Mujeres como su vecina, Irina Endicott. Mujeres inteligentes y prósperas, algunas con familia, todas ellas atractivas y, según decían los periódicos, poco sospechosas de abandonar sus vidas repentinamente sin dejar rastro. Bella no dejaba de preguntarse si alguna de ellas habría pasado a formar parte de la colección de James. Sin duda, a esas alturas, James ya habría encontrado algún sitio apartado donde empezar de nuevo. Tenía dinero y medios. Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

Bella sabía que Carlisle, su extinto equipo de investigación y el nuevo trazador de perfiles estaban esperando un cuerpo. Pero cuando empezaran a aparecer cadáveres, si es que eso sucedía, serían únicamente aquellos que James abandonaba por simple diversión. No, lo que debían hacer era buscar a las mujeres que coleccionaba. Las mujeres a las que torturaba y que acababan en remotas tumbas, en lo profundo de los bosques, sólo cuando al fin James terminaba de practicar con ellas sus macabros pasatiempos. Pasatiempos que podían prolongarse durante días e incluso semanas. Las mujeres que elegía nunca eran jóvenes, ni inexpertas. No, a James le gustaban los desafíos. Elegía cuidadosamente a mujeres inteligentes y maduras. Mujeres que lucharían, que no se dejarían quebrantar fácilmente. Mujeres a las que pudiera torturar física y psicológicamente.

Bella se frotó los ojos. Le apetecía otro whisky. Los dos anteriores y la cerveza comenzaban a producirle un zumbido en la cabeza y a emborronarle la vista. Aunque había preparado café para Esme, odiaba aquel brebaje y procuraba evitarlo. Pero deseaba disponer de algo que la mantuviera alerta. Algo como un whisky, a pesar de que sabía que el alcohol se estaba convirtiendo en un peligroso anestésico.

Tomó otra carpeta y una página cayó al suelo. Ver la letra de James aún le causaba escalofríos. Recogió la nota por una esquina, como si la maldad de James la hubiera contaminado. Era la primera de las muchas notas que le había mandado en el transcurso del juego sangriento que había jugado con ella. Estaba escrita con letra cuidadosa.

_**¿Qué interés tiene doblegar a un caballo sin ímpetu? El desafío consiste en sustituir el brío por miedo, un miedo deshumanizado, animal, que haga que uno se sienta vivo. ¿Estás preparada para sentirte viva, Bella Swan?**_

Aquel había sido su primer atisbo de los entresijos del intelecto de Albert James, aquel hombre, hijo de un médico eminente, que había estudiado en las mejores escuelas y disfrutado de todos los privilegios que podía comprar el dinero. Sin embargo, había sido expulsado de Yale por intentar prenderle fuego a un colegio mayor femenino. Había, además, otros borrones en su pasado: un intento de violación, un asalto, algún pequeño robo. Cargos todos ellos sobreseídos o abandonados por falta de pruebas. James había sido interrogado tras la muerte de su padre (que era, según se decía, un experto navegante) en un extraño accidente náutico. Luego, unos seis o siete años antes, James Witherdale se asoció con otro empresario con el que creó una de las primeras páginas de operaciones bursátiles que funcionaron en Internet, y se convirtió en un respetable y multimillonario hombre de negocios.

A pesar de su exhaustiva investigación, Bella nunca había logrado averiguar qué había disparado el instinto asesino de James. ¿Cuál había sido el detonante, el precedente remoto? Normalmente, en el caso de los asesinos en serie, el desencadenante de los crímenes era un trauma: un acontecimiento, una muerte, un rechazo, un abuso que un día podía decidirles a matar. Bella ignoraba de qué se trataba en el caso de James. Quizá, sencillamente, fuera que a la maldad no cabía ponerle freno. Y la maldad de James era especialmente aterradora.

La mayoría de los asesinos en serie mataban por placer, porque hallaban en el asesinato una especie de gratificación. Era una elección, no necesariamente una enfermedad de la mente. Pero a James Witherdale no le bastaba con matar. Su placer procedía del quebrantamiento psicológico de sus víctimas, a las que convertía en despojos suplicantes y llorosos, apoderándose de sus cuerpos, de sus mentes y sus almas. Disfrutaba doblegando su espíritu, trocando su ímpetu en miedo. Después, recompensaba a sus víctimas con una muerte lenta y desgarradora. Paradójicamente, aquéllas a las que mataba de inmediato, aquéllas a las que degollaba y abandonaba en un contenedor tras extraerles como trofeo un órgano elegido, ésas eran afortunadas.

El timbre del teléfono la sobresaltó. Agarró la Smith & Wesson que había dejado a su lado. De nuevo, fue un simple reflejo. Era tarde y muy poca gente conocía su nuevo número. Se había negado a darlo al llamar a la pizzería. Incluso había insistido en que Jacob la llamara al móvil. Tal vez a Esme se le había olvidado algo. Sin levantarse del suelo, estiró la mano hacia el escritorio y bajó el teléfono.

– ¿Sí? –dijo con los músculos tensos. Se preguntaba cuándo había dejado de contestar con un « ¿diga?».

– ¿Agente Swan?

Reconoció al instante el tono franco y desenvuelto del director adjunto Carlisle, pero no se relajó.

–Sí, señor.

–No me acordaba de si ya estaba usando su número nuevo.

–Me he mudado hoy.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Era más de medianoche. Hablaban poco últimamente, desde que Carlisle la sacara del servicio activo y la asignara a labores de enseñanza. ¿Tendría acaso algún dato nuevo sobre James? Se irguió, sintiendo de pronto un inesperado brote de esperanza.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

–Lo siento, agente Swan. Sé que es muy tarde.

Ella se lo imaginó en su mesa de Quantico, aunque era viernes y medianoche.

–No importa, señor. No me ha despertado.

–Pensaba que se iba a Kansas City mañana, y tenía que hablar con usted.

–Me voy el domingo –procuró refrenar la duda, la expectación, para que no afloraran a su voz. Si Carlisle quería que se quedara, Stewart podría sustituirla en la conferencia sobre seguridad–. ¿Hay algún cambio en mi agenda?

–No, en absoluto. Sólo quería asegurarme. Sin embargo, esta tarde he recibido una llamada que me ha causado cierta inquietud.

Bella imaginó un cuerpo destrozado y abandonado para que lo encontrara cualquier persona desprevenida bajo la basura. Aguardó a que le diera los detalles.

–Me ha llamado un tal detective Vulturi, del departamento de policía de Newburgh Heights –la expectación de Bella se disipó al instante–. Me ha dicho que esta tarde se coló usted en la escena de un crimen. ¿Es cierto?

Bella levantó la mano para frotarse los ojos otra vez, sólo para darse cuenta de que aún estaba sujetando la pistola. La dejó a un lado y se echó hacia atrás. Se sentía derrotada. Maldito fuera aquel capullo de Vulturi.

– ¿Agente Swan? ¿Es cierto?

–Me he mudado hoy a este barrio. Vi unos coches de policía al final de la calle. Pensé que tal vez podría echarles una mano.

– ¿E irrumpió en la escena de un crimen sin que nadie la invitara?

–Yo no irrumpí en ningún sitio. Sólo ofrecí mi ayuda.

–Eso no es lo que me ha dicho el detective Vulturi.

–No, ya me lo imagino.

–Quiero que se mantenga apartada del trabajo de campo, agente Swan.

–Pero podía...

–Eso significa que no puede utilizar sus credenciales para colarse en la escena de un crimen. Aunque sea en su calle. ¿Entendido?

Ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo revuelto. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Vulturi? Ni siquiera hubiera descubierto al perro de no haber sido por ella.

– ¿Está claro, agente Swan?

–Sí. Sí, perfectamente claro –dijo, esperando casi una reprimenda adicional por su tono de sarcasmo.

–Que tenga buen viaje –dijo él con su brusquedad habitual, y colgó.

Bella dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y empezó a rebuscar entre los archivos. La tensión de su cuello, de su espalda y de sus hombros era cada vez mayor. Se levantó, estirándose, y notó que la rabia aún martilleaba en su pecho. ¡Maldito Vulturi! ¡Maldito Carlisle! ¿Cuánto tiempo creía que podría mantenerla alejada del servicio activo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir castigándola por su debilidad? ¿Y cómo esperaba capturar a James sin su ayuda?

Bella comprobó el sistema de alarma por tercera vez, revisando dos veces la luz roja de encendido a pesar de que, cada vez, una voz mecánica le decía que el «sistema de alarma había sido activado». Al infierno con el zumbido de su cabeza. Se sirvió otro whisky, intentando convencerse de que uno más sin duda aliviaría su tensión.

El suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto de papeles y fotografías. Le pareció muy apropiado inaugurar su nuevo hogar con un montón de sangre y horror. Se retiró al solario, asió el revólver y, sacando una manta de una caja que había en un rincón, se la echó sobre los hombros. Apagó todas las luces, salvo la del escritorio. Luego se acurrucó en la tumbona, mirando hacia los ventanales.

Acunaba y bebía el whisky mientras contemplaba la luna deslizarse entre las nubes, haciendo bailar las sombras del jardín. En la otra mano sujetaba el revólver que descansaba sobre su regazo, oculto bajo la manta. A pesar del aturdimiento que notaba tras los globos oculares, estaría preparada. Tal vez el director adjunto Carlisle no pudiera impedir que James Witherdale fuera por ella, pero ella sí podría. Y, esta vez, sería James quien se llevara una sorpresa.

* * *

_**NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES..**_

_**BESOS**_

_**INDI**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLA!**_

_**ANTE TODO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL TIEMPO QUE LAS DEJE SIN ACTUALIZACION PERO NO PUDE HACER NADA LA COMPANIA TELEFONICA ME DEJO POR 18 DIAS SIN CONEXION DE INTERNET, POR LO QUE NISIQUIERA LAS PUDE SALUDAR PARA LAS FIESTAS...**_

_**QUERIA DESEARLES FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO... TARDE PERO SEGURO JAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**ESTARE ACTUALIZANDO MAÑANA SIN FALTA LO PROMETO...**_

_**LAS QUIERO MUCHO**_

_**INDI**_


End file.
